A Demon's Contract
by DaniBD
Summary: I planned on non-existence when he took me here. But...Why did he disappear all of the sudden! Why did he leave me alone!...What am I suppose to do now...? Sebastian leaves Ciel without completing the contract. What will happen to Ciel? SxC
1. The parting

**HALLO! This is the first fic for Kuro for me! I wrote this with my friend, Wanderin Tiget, who is hella good at writing. This starts at where Ciel fell into the water at the end of the first season so that part will be the same until the end. This is a CielxSebastian fic and this will progress into being mature but it's gonna take a while to get there. We decided to write this after my friend had a dream about the anime so we just had to write it out! XD Please enjoy and comment! We value them!**

The last thing I remember...was the dark black waters of the burning London above swallowing me whole.

"Liar."

The word swam around my head in the one voice that I trusted; the one my soul now belonged to.

"You said you'd stay alive." The voice muttered again; not in anger but in sheer amusement.

I sat quietly in this dark place. Is this where I was meant to exist now? There was no heaven; no hell for me...am I even meant to "exist" at all?

The sound of water brought my thought pattern to a dead stop. I realized I wasn't sitting anymore. I was laying still on my back, my hands laid gently over my stomach, my fingers could almost feel the fabric of my clothes.

The water sound got louder and the hard surface beneath me rocked slowly. Where was I?

I was starting to come to my senses. I was moving...probably on a boat. Even though the pain in my side was making itself known and my eyelids were heavy, I ignored all protests from my body and opened my eyes.

A dark cloudy sky hung way above me, moving slowly forward. I reached up and parted my hair from my right eye a little surprised that my eye patch was back in place.

"So, you're awake young master."

My heart ached a little at the voice. Sebastian is here?

I slowly sat up and turned my head to look at him. He stood near the end of the boat which I saw was a gondola. The wooden pole that was used to steer was held gently in his remaining hand.

I felt a pain in my chest not only did he lose his arm to grant my wish...but the hand lost shown the other half of our contract. Somehow I felt incomplete.

"Something the matter, young master?" he asked with his trademark mocking smile.

I ripped my eyes from his empty jacket sleeve to stare ahead.

"Am I dead?" I heard my scratchy, cold voice choke out.

"No, young master." came the reply.

I sighed and leaned my body towards the side of the small gondola. My tired, dirt smudged face stared blankly up at me from the water.

I could care less where we were going or that the demon behind me was going to devour my soul. This calm feeling now...was just bliss.

The water below rippled and splashed against the boat. I watched quietly until a small blue flower floated into my line of vision. I leaned out a little more and scooped it up into my hand only to have the water jump up and splash into my face. Sebastian chuckled gently as I pulled back to sit normal; scowling as the water dripped down.

I tensed slightly as I heard him walk around me and kneel down before me. He quickly pulled a handkerchief from his chest pocket and wiped the water from my face. I moved my face away and looked down at the small blue flower. The stem was twisted and tied off to make a fragile band of a ring.

From the corner of my eye I saw a tiny genuine looking smile grace his lips. What's that for?

He took the "ring" from my palm and attempted to slip it on my thumb with only one hand. I quickly pulled my thumb away and slipped it on the rest of the way.

"You really can't do much with only one arm." I snapped. I regretted it as soon as the words left my mouth. I was only mad because his arm was loss because of me.

Sebastian's eyes suddenly looked sad. Whether the emotion was real or fake, it made my chest tighten.

"I apologize, my lord. I wish to be one hell of a butler till the very end." He said quietly. I felt my face heat up against the cold air. I avoided eye contact, scoffing and then muttering a pathetic, "Shut up."

I could just picture the smirk that formed at my reaction but no words were said. He merely stood up and went back to steering the boat behind me.

In the distance, an island was coming clearer into view. We both said nothing as the minutes went by and the island got closer. Finally the boat brushed against the shore and Sebastian came to stand beside me. I looked up at him, hesitantly, as he kneels down again to my eye level. His mouth drew close to the shell of my ear.

"Grab hold of my neck, my lord and hold on tight." He muttered softly. Goosebumps broke out down my spine and arms but I manage to repress the shudder. I did as I was told as Sebastian's remaining arm curled under my legs, holding me close to his chest.

I was very tired as it was so when I slightly rested my head against Sebastian's shoulder I was glad that the only reaction was a hesitant step in his strides.

He walked straight into a forest as soon as he stepped off the boat. Trees and boulders passed by us slowly but I barely noticed.

I wondered what Lizzy was doing now...had she noticed I was gone? I pictured the spoiled Prince and Agni...were they still living at my London house? Was that house even still standing?

"What happened to the servants?" I heard myself ask tiredly. He didn't turn his head to look at me while he answered. "I'm not sure."

I remembered the heart broken looks they had as I ordered Pluto- no, the hell hound to be put down. I sighed and closed my eyes for a few minutes, pushing away any depressing thoughts...I was with only Sebastian now and that was all I needed.

"We're here, young master."

I opened my eyes to the broken, crumbled remains of some old castle and in the middle sat an old stone bench.

"We're here..." I muttered quietly to myself. Sebastian walked forward into the remains and stopped just before the bench, setting me down on the cold stone. I looked up at him quietly, his eyes staring down into my own.

"Will it hurt?" I asked looking down at my hands, the makeshift ring standing out from my pale skin.

"A little." he replied simple. He moved his hand to gently brush against the petals of the ring. "It's very becoming of you, young master."

I felt my face heat up again but covered it up by scoffing. Why was he delaying this? We made the damn contract! Just get it over with!

Sensing that I was getting impatient, he simply smiled. "I'll go as gentle as I can."

"No." I cut him off. His eyes widened at my out burst. "Make it as painful as you possibly can." I looked up at him trying to look as brave as I could.

"I want you...to carve the pain into my soul." I said proudly. I wanted him to enjoy the last moments of my life as I screamed in agony for him. He smiled again and muttered the words I'd heard so many times before.

"Yes, my lord."

I leaned my head against the back of the bench and took a deep breath letting it out slowly. I closed my eyes and waited. Seconds felt like hours; every single one dragging by.

"Sebastian, what-?"

Something soft slammed against my lips. My body froze as my heart thudded hard in my chest. My eyes snapped open and then my blood ran cold.

Sebastian was gone. I was all alone.

**What did you think? We hope you enjoyed it! OH! The first episode of the second season is out but it's still RAW. Here's a bit of warning about our story. Some how our story ended up being really similar to the second season and we even started writing this way before they announced that they were making another season. Now, I'm not saying it's exactly the same but it's similar with the new characters we are bringing in.**

**Anyway! Please comment and I'll have the second chapter out next week or sooner!**


	2. Journey Back to Life

**Here you go! Had to do some extreme editing on this one by adding like 3 or more paragraphs because I had an idea! ^.^' Of course, it was in my half of the writing in this chapter. I should have put it in when I actually wrote it! Wandering Tiget, you are such a better writer than I am!**

**...Uh, are we suppose to have some sort of disclaimer... We own nothing of any real value(except for our OC characters that will show up in the future)! We don't even have munnies! ...Was that okay?**

A low growl escapes my throat as I stand up quickly.

"SEBASTIAN!" I yell out. I look around frantically but all I see is stone. Damn it! Why did he leave me? Why-?

"_Make it as painful as possible."_

My own words rang through my ear. Was he-Was he making me suffer by making me wait? What was his plan? I ordered him to take my soul!

"You coward! How dare you betray me!"

Those words echoed through the emptiness as the feeling of loneliness and sadness washed over me. All around me is empty...so empty. What am I suppose to do now? I kick a pebble as hard as I can which ricochets off a boulder and disappears into the darkness. No use of just standing here looking like a sulking idiot.

I started walking back through the forest trying to remember which direction we came from. Damn; if I'd known that he was just going to leave me there then I would have memorized how to get back to...wherever. My ears twitched as I hear the sound of water. That has to be it. As soon as I realized this, the trees seemed to make inhuman noises and they almost seemed like...they were moving even though there was no wind.

My breathe became irregular and hard to control. My heart hit the walls in my chest so hard that I though that it was going to explode. My eyes were wide as I started making a run for the calming sound of hope that was the water. I shouldn't panic like this. Then I trip feeling something rough get caught around my ankle. I tremble as I look down at my foot. Part of a root was wrapped around it...or it looked like that but it could have been me going insane. N-No! I have to keep running!

I somehow get myself up off the cold ground and continue running. The sound of clashing waves were getting louder but the colorless forest was getting denser and darker as if it had a will of its own and didn't want me to leave. My heart paces at a dangerous speed as I see a dark circle start to form around my vision. Crap! Just keep following the light. Just-

I fall down to the ground hard; face planting into cold sand. I breathe hard trying to regain my composure. I get up on my hands and knees, grimacing as I feel the salts of the sand make their way into my scraped knees. I crawl forward with my eyes still close. I'm just happy that I wasn't killed.

I had told him to make it painful. I just never anticipated my butler to act this way. What am I suppose to do now? Where am I suppose to go? I do not even know where I am.

A splash interrupted my thoughts. I look down to see that my foot had stepped into some water. The water receded from my shoe and quickly flowed back around my feet. I continued to look down unbeknownst to the cold water flooding my shoes. When had I stood up?

Back there...I felt something touch my lips. Soft and smooth. I- wait, it couldn't be- My head snaps back with wide eyes. Then I noticed that I was at the water's edge. Somehow I had made it through and was at the entrance of the cave. I notice that the boat we've arrived in was still here. Why would he leave it?

A smirk played on my face. Did he want me to go back? Or does he think me incapable of escaping this place and left this boat to taunt me. I felt my face drop. What will be of me if I do make it back? I am accused of killing the obsessive Queen and I am alone. My chess pieces have been scattered and are useless to me. My servants...their condition is unknown to me.

I fall down to my knees as I start to breathe heavily. London has been destroyed. My mansion also no longer exists. Then it hit me. I have to rebuild. I clenched my fists. Rebuild and conquer so I can find Sebastian. He is going to regret leaving me here. Alone.

I shuffle through the water,my knees numb because of the pain, and onto the boat. I position myself on the back where Sebastian had stood. His last words to me replayed themselves in my head. I grab the rowing stick awkwardly and started to move it. As it hit the bottom, it took all my strength to push the wooden boat the way I wanted it to. This was way too much work for me.

I finally get the rhythm and slowly start at a constant pace. If I keep this up maybe I'll end up somewhere that nature won't kill me. As I look ahead with the island slowly disappearing behind me, fog started to engulf my surroundings. This mist was thick and suffocating. All I knew was the direction we came from. I panted but I still pushed the boat forward. Don't freak out...not like in the forest.

There was nothing to look at until something white had caught my eye in the water. I let go of the pole and kneel over the side of the boat. All I saw was a blank square of film. What did it mean? I touch my finger to the water causing a slight disturbance in the still water. Then the square began glowing a brighter white and more squares of film appeared in the water. I shielded my eyes form the blinding light and sat back violently making the boat rock.

I expected the gondola to stop rocking, according to the laws of physics, but instead the motion became more violent. Of course, who am I kidding? I really doubt this place follows any kind of law for that matter. The boat swayed side to side. What was going on? I could not open my eyes because of the light. The boat swung to it's side for the last time before plummeting myself into the water.

For a moment, I saw myself. My eye patch was gone revealing the insignia of the contract. It covered the whole iris. Why was it still there? My demon was gone so then... It was dull and lifeless. I realized that I still had a piece of Sebastian, yet the sign did not glow making my heart uneasy.

Then, everything went black. I was surrounded by the darkness which threatened to devour me whole. But I knew that it would not touch me because I do not belong to it. I belong to the demon butler who has abandoned me.

When I came to, I felt exhausted. I could not move or could I even speak. My head felt light and indifferent that I almost couldn't grasp what had just happened. Was it a dream? I laid there in the mud looking up at a gray mokey sky. Where was I now? The sky seemed different than the place Sebastian took me to. Will I rot here? No. I will not allow that. I will not let the mud eat me away. It is only Sebastian who will take my life and soul.

I tried to move my hand but I felt like I was being pinned down. The mud was sucking me in. Damn it!

Then I heard it; a voice. I missed what it had said. This time a woman's voice came through.

"Young master."

I slowly moved my head to look at the owner of the voice. Maylene was at my side in a second, the mud sucked her legs to her calves as she struggled to pull me out.

"Bard! Finny! Come help it's the young master!" She screeched in a panic. Bard and Finny came running up a moment later. Luckily Maylene and Bard dug me out. I couldn't imagine if Finny tried.

"My lord, where have you been?" Maylene asked loudly. I stared at her and then the other two in a slight daze. I think that Maylene lost one of her shoes...

"What happened to Sebastian?" Finny asked this time. The mention of that demon stabbed at my heart. I lowered my mud caked head; my dirty hair plastering itself all over my face.

"He's gone." I muttered. All three pairs of eyes widened but not a word was said. The truth definitely hurt. All I had left for protection was these three morons. I looked back up at the three only to be the shocked one this time.

Each one had tears in their eyes. Bard was the one to make the first move.

"Young master." He sniffed and wiped away his tears with his dirty arm making his face dirtier.

"We're so glad you made it back to us." Maylene muttered as she quickly leaned in to hug me. This hug made me a bit uncomfortable but at the same time comforting. It's not like I was use to it or anything. How the hell am I suppose to react in this kind of situation?

"T-The London house is still standing, young master. The top floor n-needs repairs b-but the b-bottom floor s-still can be used. " Finny explained through his dripping nose and tears. His eyes were clouded and gave away how really emotional he was.

"Take me home." I say quietly sounding more tired than the desired effect of "cold".

"Yes, my lord!" The three chirped in unison. Bard picks me up easily as Maylene adjusts me on his back. I sigh in relief at being out of the cold mud and being somewhere a little warmer.

"My lord, you dropped this!" Finny pipes in holding up the small ring that's "very becoming of me." His voice repeats the words through my head as my eye narrows at the sight of it.

"Get rid of it!" I snap turning my head away from him. Maylene looks concernedly at me but I ignore her. I just want to go home...whatever one is left.

On the way towards the London house, I spot a black cat as we make our way up the hill. It looks over at me and then darts into an alleyway near by. To tired to stay awake any longer, I fall asleep on Bard's back. It feels like years before we make it home.

**Again, we hoped you enjoyed it! The chapters are gonna get hella longer after this and please tell us if there are any problems with our stories. We'd appreciate it and if there's nothing and you absolutely love it then PRAISE us! Or if you just want to have idle chat about anything or nothing then feel free to PM us. Hehe. We enjoy reviews, Thank you!**


	3. A day without him

**Sorry I missed posting this up yesterday! My husband and I just got jobs! Anyway, this one is a bit longer and we hope you enjoy!**

I wake up in a bed with silk sheets and a pillow to match. I sit up and take in my surroundings. A gold base sat on a polished night stand with fresh flowers in it. The sun's rays shone through the window and onto the floor. I'm guessing that the sun is also shining on the destruction of London and the new era.

I sit up and look down at myself. I was in my night shirt. Someone had changed me. I looked away. That will not happen again.

My feet move me to my dresser. I needed to change. I had a job to do. As I move to open the wooden dresser, I freeze. Something seemed off.

The bedroom doors slam open behind me as two familiar characters burst through.

"Good morning, little one!" Soma welcomed in a loud voice. My body tenses as I turned to face my night mare.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me that!" I scolded, raising my voice. Soma waved his hand at me as if to dismiss me. My left eye twitches. I will kill him!

Agni bows to me. When he rises up, he gives me a smile which I found utterly disgusting.

"We wish to help you with your morning routine." He offers me. I stare at him. I do not want his kindness.

"I can do it myself!" I snapped. "Why the hell are you here?" Soma sighed and crossed his arms. "We are living here until we want to go home."

How can he put it so casually? I shot him a glare as I kept my cool demeanor.

"Go away." Those two words became ice as they left my lips. That should set him straight. He stayed silent looking at me for a couple moments.

"Well, since you can do it by yourself now, we will wait in the hall." Soma said as him and Agni left. It seems like he still doesn't listen. Annoying fool. I look out the window and stare at the blue sky.

He could be useful to me in some way. Prince Soma could fit on the chess board. A scowl appeared on my features. Time to start my day without my butler.

As the door closes gently behind the two I turn back to my dresser and frown at the clothes inside.

"Che." I stomp over to the wardrobe and throw it open. This time the result is much better. I yank out a navy blue jacket with gold clasps and buttons. Matching skin tight slacks are also on the hanger. I find a silk white button up and put that on first. It takes a few tries to get the buttons lined up in the right holes. The frill that hangs down over that is a little trickier but I think I got it down.

The slacks were easy. The only real problem was the velvet, leather ties in the back...I hate tying things. When I finally walk out into the hall I feel exhausted. Getting dressed every morning is going to be hard work.

After a moment of awkward silence, Soma bursts out laughing and immediately points out all the problems in my attire.

"Agni, help the little one. Straighten out his clothes a little and tie up the leg laces." He calls out heading down the hall.

"Of course, my prince." Agni is on his knees in seconds fixing up my clothes. The nerve of that spoiled prince criticizing how I put on clothes and then have his servant fix it. Once he's finished he smiles at me which I quickly shrug off and walk past him.

"Little lord." he calls out to stop me. I pause and look back at him in annoyance.

"Your eye patch..Let me retie it for you." He suggests. I sigh and nod.

"Don't call me little lord..." I mutter looking away from his face.

"Sorry..." he quickly apologizes and fixes my eye patch.

We walk down the hall and into the lobby of my house. I frown as we reach the center of the room only to have sunlight reign down from the huge burn hole in the ceiling.

"Your house did a lot better then many of the others, Ciel." Soma called form the top of the charcoal infested stairs.

"Fantastic." I bit back with a glare.

"It is a miracle." Agni stated in awe.

"Truly the work of Khali and Shiva. You really are blessed." Soma finished as he walked down the stairs towards me. I rolled my eyes.

"If it was really a miracle then the house wouldn't have burnt up at all." I threw out sarcastically. Then as if on cue one of the charred beams from above me broke and started falling right for me. Agni sprang into action and quickly wrapped an arm around my waist, tugging me out of harms way and on the stairs beside Soma.

"Are you alright, master Ciel?" Agni asked immediately, as the dust settle behind him.

"Yes, I'm fine." I snapped. The anxiety of the situation was getting the better of me. Soma smirked down at me which in return I gave him my own scowl.

"What?" I growled. The smug look remained.

"You shouldn't talk ill of the Gods...nothing good ever comes of it."

"The gods? A god of any kind has long since abandoned me." I growled lowly.

And so has their demons...

"Besides. I have much more important things to do. My house needs to be fixed first thing."

"The workers of this town are much to busy fixing houses who are in more dire need of it." Soma pointed out matter of factually.

"As if I'd trust anyone from _here_ to fix my house." I smirked and waved him off.

"I always hire workers that are highly skilled in their work. You won't find that in London."

"And I'm sure since they're far away they'll take a few days to get here." Soma pointed out again. My smug attitude quickly faded.

Agni stood between us nervously dealing with the tension we were creating.

"Get out of my sight." I seethed, which seemed to put Soma in a good mood.

"Gladly. Agni and I needed to wake you up before we left to help out any how." He bounced for the doors with Agni trailing behind him.

"Your other servants are out shopping so don't expect them home right away." He waved as they both wandered out the door.

There I was again...alone and somewhere in my grief and strife longing for Sebastian.

I turned and walked cautiously upstairs to my study. I not only needed contractors for my house but also new hired help for my protection.

In my study, I stood next to the water logged chair and soaked half burnt desk. Half of the study was charred. There was a hole along the top corner where the fire had made its entry to continue the assault along the walls. The rain had made its way through the cracks in the ceiling and invaded the cushion in my chair.

Without thinking, I threw the chair back in a flash of anger. Damn it! I had a lot of work to do and Sebastian...that idiot!

I stood with my hands on the desk, my head bowed down, and my teeth showing in a growl. I felt alone and empty. Powerless. I sighed and looked up. My eyes widen as my heart seemed to skip a beat.

Sebastian was at the door. Showing his smug smirk at me; taunting. I blinked and he was gone. I felt my chest tighten as I realized that I was going crazy. My mind was playing with me. If he continues to appear and disappear like that I'm going to snap. This isn't the time for this! I have to fix my home.

I am going to use my offshore account. I'm guessing everyone thinks I am dead and I would love to keep it that way. I smirked at the fact that being dead could be the greatest asset...and the funnest.

My stomach growled and I sighed. Where are my damn servants? Maybe Agni can teach them a thing or two about how to do the chores right.

There was a knock at the door which snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Come." I said sitting on the window sill. Maylene walked in and bowed.

"Young master, we've returned. Lunch will be ready soon." She said.

"No. Do not cook until Agni returns. We do not need to destroy the house even further." I pointed out. Maylene pouted and muttered how their master didn't trust them.

"For now have Bard arrange for contractors to come." I ordered. I needed contractors as soon as possible. My rebuilding is going to be quick. Once I control my business again I can branch out and slowly control more in the new era.

Maylene was about to leave but I stopped her.

"Make sure no one knows I'm alive. Tell the others I will be working deeper in the shadows."

Maylene tilted her head to the side in confusion. She left after realizing that I wasn't going to explain any further. Yes, my death will benefit myself. I couldn't help the malicious smile forming on my face. Sebastian, I will come after you.

My smile dropped.

I was dealing with a demon. What am I thinking? It would be extremely difficult. I doubt he would be stupid enough to leave clues. I put a gloved hand on my forehead.

No. There are ways; inhuman ways to get what I want. I won't ever back down. My butler will come back to me and he will do as I tell him to. I need to-

"Where is he? I know he's here!" It was Elizabeth and she was storming through the house. Damn. She probably followed my servants when she saw them.

"Ah, madam. Please don't run!" Maylene said in a panic. I was about to leave the room when the door burst open and all I saw was pink in my face as my body came into contact with the floor.

"Ciel! You're alive! Thank goodness!" Elizabeth cried as she squeezed my neck. I could barely breathe.

"Get off- this once!" I choked out gasping for air. Maylene and Finny pulled Elizabeth off gently. I got up with a scowl on my face.

"What are you doing here?" I asked , a little annoyed. Elizabeth had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I thought you were dead!" she said covering her mouth. I shot my servants a look.

"It should have been kept that way." I sneered. Now, Elizabeth knows I'm alive. She cannot be in my way.

"No one can know of my existence." I stated staring at her. She looked very confused.

"But-" She started. I glared at her.

"No one!" I snapped. Elizabeth tensed up when I raised my voice. I collected myself as Maylene spoke.

"We found young master at the river. It was surprising that we even found him. It seems that the young master is in some kind of trouble so he has to stay hidden." Maylene explained. At least she got what was going on. Elizabeth put a finger on her chin as if she was thinking really hard.

"You need a new appearance!" she declared. I stared at her in disbelief. What was with the sudden change of attitude.

"What the hell are you spouting?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"If you are going to go into public you can't be seen as you are. You will need a new identity! This is going to be so much fun!" Elizabeth squealed. ...What? Elizabeth started to leave.

"I will be back with Nina. She can help!" What nonsense was she speaking of? I just told her not to tell anyone!

"Wait!..." It tried to stop her but she was already down the stairs. "That woman..." I muttered angrily. Maylene started to speak which caught my attention.

"It was weird. How we found you." She said quietly. I looked at her with a questioning look. She still stared after Elizabeth with a slight frown. I didn't respond and I couldn't care less. I walk towards the desk but the next thing she said stopped me.

"Sebastian lead us to you." She said turning towards me. There is no way he would show himself to them.

"At least, I thought it was him. All we saw was his silhouette in the darkness. We felt that we needed to follow this shadow for some reason and then we found you." Maylene's voice was soft but joyful. Her face changed into a smile. "A-Anyway! It's good we did find you!"

That was impossible! It had to be. Why would Sebastian lead them to me? Why-? Then I felt the softness touch my own. Why am I remembering this? I felt my cheeks get warm.

"Leave me." I ordered. I heard the quiet shuffling of feet and the door clicking into place. The memory of my demon butler will not interfere with my work.

**Remember! Wandering tiget and I do not own anything BUT we want to make a novel so at least we can own that! LOL Please review! **


	4. New clothes?

**Please enjoy! :D Thanks for the support!**

As promised Lizzy brought back Nina Hopkins within the three hours after she left.

Maylene brought up some cookies and water after they arrived assuring me that the cookies were bought from a bakery earlier that day.

"Maylene darling!" Nine exclaimed upon her entry. As soon as the plate of snacks were set down on an unharmed side table in the corner of the office Hopkins was all over her.

I blushed and quickly looked away as one hand trailed up underneath Maylene's dress while the other squeezed and handled her breasts.

"Maylene it feels like years since I've seen you..." she trailed off muttering into her neck. Maylene stuttered incoherent words and tried moving away from her but unfortunately to Lizzy and myself failed miserably as her glasses fogged up.

I loudly cleared my throat forcing her to look at me. "Can you do those indecent things on your own time please?" I muttered suddenly looking interested in the wall opposite of the woman.

Elizabeth was standing closer to the closed double doors to the room her face covered by her hands, her face a bright red.

Nina frowned but gave a quick small peck on Maylene's cheek before releasing her. "You sound just like Mr. Stiff..." she muttered with a pouting look. Maylene taking the chance makes a quick get away.

I shrug off the look and swallow down the sudden anger that's rising at the mention of him. "Speaking of which I haven't seen him at all since I've arrived here. Actually I was quite surprised that Elizabeth was the one to fetch me."

Lizzy looks over at me curiously from my left but I concentrate on keeping my hard look on Nina.

After a moment or two of silence Nina finally nods.

"I see. I'm sorry for your loss Ceil Phantomhive." she finishes in a dead serious tone.

Lizzy gasps from her spot in the room but I don't move to explain or correct Nina, it's better if everyone believes he's dead.

"Well lets get to work then." Nina finally decided trying to clear up the sudden gloom and tension of the room. She flings back her heavy looking tench coat which conveniently lands on a fabricated chair near by. Once again shes wearing some lude outfit, shorts that barely cover up the bottom half of her legs, her breasts held tightly down by laces and a cotton blouse but showing plenty of cleavage.

Lizzy blushes again but doesn't cover her face, quietly muttering to herself something about clothes of the modern era. I frown, Lizzy better not even think about walking around in clothes like that.

Nina's high heeled boots click loudly on the floor and snapping me out of my train of thought, her measuring tapes stretched out I front of her. My eyes widen as she strides over to me in earnest, an almost evil look appearing in her eyes.

It doesn't take more then a few minutes for the measurements, Nina walking off happily with them about how nothing has changed. "Honestly Earl how you managed to be such a beautiful young boy is beyond me." she huffs in excitement.

She sits down in the chair that her coat is draped over on the back and gets to work on the clothes designs once again.

"Nina before you go chaotic on those clothes I want to make it clear that no one is to know of my return." I state with a serious face.

Nina barely glances up at me as she continues the drawn designs. "Yes, yes Elizabeth has told me a few things here and there, I'm pretty caught up on the situation." she replies smoothly.

"Ceil you'll need to change more then just your clothes!" Elizabeth exclaims running up to me and grabbing a hold of both my hands. I look down at our touching hands uneasily and slowly pull them from her own.

"What exactly do you want me to do Lizzy?"

She gives me a huge smile. "Well we could always dye your hair." she suggests.

I glance over at a piece of hair that hangs in my line of vision, my hair wasn't very well groomed today. "...What color?" I ask curiously.

Both me and Lizzy sit in silence, or more likely with only the sound of pencil on paper from Nina's drawing but neither of us can think of a good one.

"Black of course." Nina answers not looking up from her work.

"Black? Why not blonde?" I counter, the idea of having hair the same color as...him bothers me.

"Black is the perfect color for you. Your hair is a beautiful dark color that if I could make my opinion I'd say don't color it at all..." she trails off finally stopping to finally look over at the two of us.

"But since you're changing your appearance I'd say go with black, I'll make you clothes that will match the new hair color." she finishes simply.

Lizzy jumps up and down excitedly. " Yes! We'll also style your hair differently too! Oh! Oh! And we should get you glasses!"

"G-Glasses? I'm only blind in one eye Lizzy I can see perfectly fine with this one!" I snap making her wince slightly.

I sigh and try again. "Sorry...I mean to say that I don't like the idea, besides it'll be hard to wear glasses with an eye patch." I mutter apologetically, I don't have Sebastian to cover up my mistakes anymore so I better not make any now.

Lizzy's face breaks out into another smile as she squeals and tackles to hugs me. "Ceil! You're so cute! I love you! I love you!" she nuzzles her head into the crook on my neck.

"Lizzy!" I whine trying to gently push her away.

"I can't get any work done with all this noise!" Nina barks at the both of us. Lizzy quickly unlatches herself from me and apologizes.

I then take the time to leave the room mentioning to Nina to have Lizzy come find me once shes all done and ready for the fitting. She waves me off as Lizzy goes to stand beside her to watch her work as I close the door behind me.

Now I have to start organizing getting a new butler...or maybe even a maid. I frown at the thought, no one and I mean no one will be better or equal to Sebastian.

I shake my head and sigh, I at least have to attempt it. First off I need to fix this house like Soma said before it'll take a few days to get the workers here to fix the house...

I make my way down to the kitchen were Bard is just about to cook steaks with a flamethrower again.

"Bard!" I snap which catches him off guard, he jumps and aims the weapon at me out of reflex. I give him an annoyed expression as he finally realizes it's me and quickly lowers his weapon. "S-Sorry young master." he stutters in apology.

"It's fine. I have a job for you and Finny."

He blinks but then a grin quickly widens on his face. "Yes young master!" he gives me a salute and stands at attention.

My bored look doesn't change. "I want you and Finny to get some kind of tarp or plastic to cover over the holes in the roof. Did you send for those contractors like I asked?"

He nods excitedly. "Yeah got it all done and sent out just an hour ago."

I nod once. "Alright it'll take a few days to get here but once they get to work they're fast." Bard nods dumbly in agreement.

"So it's just for temporary." he obviously points out.

"Yes so get Finny and start on it right away. Try not to ruin anymore of the house if possible..." I look over at the steaks still sitting on the counter. "And...wait for Agni to get home before cooking anything. That's an order."

Bard's grin quickly drops, his back going rigid. "Yes young master." he says in disappointment and then huffing out of the kitchen to find Finny.

I smirk to myself feeling the satisfaction of still being able to order around as I please to some people.

Nina has Lizzy come fetch me about an hour later, amazingly that woman works fast as always. For the fitting I move us into a lower room downstairs that doesn't have holes in the ceiling and make sure that Lizzy stays out as I try on the new clothes.

I get more clothes this time that have much more red and warm colors in them, I could care less what color the clothes are but I don't make that comment to Nina. She seems happy with the conclusion to her visit and promises to finish a few more outfits back at her wok shop by the end of the week.

"Alright thank you." I say politely, remembering it was what Sebastian had always said before. "The money will be placed in your account in a day or two."

Nina nods and ruffles my hair a bit before turning to leave the room. "Take care of yourself Earl." she calls over her shoulder before being walked out by Maylene.

The door closes and I hear a yelp from Maylene behind it.

Well I guess this is technically her own time now...

Night falls before too long, Soma along with Agni trailing behind him come waltzing into my house like they own it themselves.

"Little one how was your day? Me and Agni's were magnificent!" He exclaims in joy.

I roll my eyes. "It went fine." Soma isn't even listening as he's already on his way to the living room to the right of us.

"Don't ask questions if you're not even going to hear the answers!" I snarl at his ignorant back side.

Soma stops and grins back at me. "I heard you." he points up at the ceiling which now has a tarp covering over the holes to stop rain from dripping in. "And I see you covered the holes."

"Yes the most we need now is more water damage." I mutter sarcastically.

I follow after the two as they start walking away again. "Actually Soma, I wanted to talk to you about a few things."

Soma drapes himself across the nearest couch, laying on his side cradling his head in his hand, the over hanging off his bent leg. "About what?" He asks curiously.

Agni is standing close to the side of the couch giving me the same look.

"I want to make some things clear. For one no one is to know of my recovery, I want everyone to think of me as dead."

Soma's eyes widen as well as Agni's. "Why?" he asks skeptically. "What if Sebastian comes looking for you? He'd be heart broken if he-"

"Sebastian is dead." I cut him off, glaring.

Soma's mouth slowly closes and he sits up correctly on the couch. "You don't really believe that do you?" he asks his face now dead serious.

My eyes narrow at his question. "Why wouldn't I?"

Soma looks over at Agni who stares right back at him with a curious expression and then goes back to look at me. "Sebastian has a bond with you little one, a strong bond much like me and Agni's...he wouldn't die if his purpose is to protect and look after you."

Agni looks over at Soma affectionately. "Prince...so full of hope..." his eyes begin to tear up.

I wasn't going to argue with him. "Well even if he could still be alive he's smart, he'd be able to find me under another name." I say coldly.

Soma looks me over for a moment but then shakes his head as if he's shaking some thought away and smiles. "Well then to have much faith in your butler you must believe he's alive also."

"Another thing I want to discuss with you." I change the subject.

Agni looks over to me now with his full attention. "I was wondering if maybe Agni could teach my servants...how to cook and work on things around the house."

Soma looks over at Agni and then curiously back at me. "Why?"

I scoff. "Have you not seen the way they cook? How Maylene cleans? Sebastian did all those kinds of things for me...and now in his absence I need everyone I have left to work at their full potential."

The two look at one another for a few minutes in silence. "I'm not asking for them to be made into experts or anything. I just want them to be able to do simple tasks without destroying the place." I explain quickly, getting irritated with their lack of reply.

Soma smiles and looks over to Agni. "Alright Agni, starting tomorrow you'll teach them how to care for the little one. Any food you teach them to cook will be served to help the community." He says proudly.

Agni smiles. "Of course prince."

Good at least we can get that out of the way. "I'll explain it to the others before I go to bed." I finally remember about Bard trying to cook steaks with a flamethrower earlier today and sigh, pinching the branch of my nose to try and subdue a starting head ache.

"Oh and Agni? Maybe you could make dinner?" I ask tiredly.

Soma's stomach growls rather loudly at the mention of food making him laugh. "Food does sound good, after doing good deeds good food is always best." He jumps up from the couch and drags Agni with him to the kitchen.

"Now for some curry!" he yells into the partially echoing London house.

After a rather obnoxious dinner between Lizzy and Soma's meeting and declaration that he was now her big brother, I was just happy to go to my own room and get some sleep.

Maylene took Lizzy to a guest bedroom downstairs and made sure she was comfortable. I explained to the three about the plans for now on, they all seemed excited about the idea.

I tore through all my clothes until I finally found my night gowns and it only took me one try to put it on, I'm glad night clothes are simple to put on.

I pulled the tie in the back of my eye patch and set it on the dresser, I could barely make out anything in the dim candle light. I slowly opened up my eye pressed closely against the glass of the mirror to see, the contract was still in place as before but I just had to check to make sure.

My hand touched the reflection of my eye, before with Sebastian right at my side it glowed a light purple...now with him gone...

I ripped my eyes away from the reflection and grabbed the eye patch off the surface of the dresser as I walked over to the bed. I threw the small patch onto the night stand next to the bed and glared tiredly at the candle-bra with the four lit candles.

Everything felt so hopeless right now...without him at my side...like he always said he'd be...everything seemed lifeless.

I bit my lip slightly, I was so dependent upon him...I relied on him for everything.

I sighed and climbed into bed, when Sebastian did find me again if he ever did I'd be a changed man. In both inside and out, softly smiling to myself at the idea of proving that I didn't need him it didn't take much longer and then my ideas drifted to the demon in general.

My last thoughts were of glowing red eyes and a cunning smile with fangs.

**Review happily, please! And there are some mistakes like the missing "h" in Sohma and I spelled Ciel's name wrong! D: Thanks for pointing that out! My fingers tend to become... weird when typing for soooo long. But I actually didn't know there was an "h" in Sohma. Good thing to know! :D So next time!**


	5. A new Ciel

**Dudes! Totally forgot to post yesterday. I even edited this chapter the day before! I guess I was too focused on other things like keeping my brain from melting in the heat. Anyway! enjoy!**

The next few days contractors and plumbers began to pile in with smiles only for the customer whose paying them. They said it was going to take some time because of the scarcity of materials. The great fire had them scrambling around even though they were from out of town. It looks like most of England was trying to help out.

My servants helped out with all that so that no one would see me. I still needed to change more. My hair ended up growing out a little bit after a couple weeks. By then the house was half done. I still hadn't bathed in a while because the damn plumbers kept screwing up and had to re-do their work. Today, the plumbing in my bathroom was fixed enough so that I could bathe. Coincidentally, Elizabeth decided to come over and brought supplies to color my hair. She said she learned from her stylist how to dye hair.

I sat in front of the mirror staring at myself. I had a cloth wrapped around my neck which covered my shoulders. My hair hung loosely down till the base of my neck and my bangs reached pass my cheekbones. So, this is what my hair looks like when I don't cut it. Elizabeth said she was going to style my hair also but I am skeptical about it. My eye patch still covers the contract eye.

Each night I looked at that eye. I frown at the lack of life in the markings. I question why didn't Sebastian devour me. He desired my soul and became my obedient slave just to obtain it. A demon became a slave just for my soul. Then he abandons me. I watch my mouth turn into a frown and I look away.

"Alright! Ready!" Elizabeth says as she bursts through the doors to the bathroom. She had a pair of scissors in one hand and a small bucket of...something in the other. I stare at her with disbelief as she sets down the final materials on the counter.

"Don't worry. Leave the fate of your beautiful hair to me!" Elizabeth tries to reassure me as she gives a wink in the mirror. What she just said kind of bothers me. I tense as she starts to touch my hair and wash it out. It is hard to relax especially when she is pulling my hair the whole time. The goop she had brought in the small bucket smells grotesque. I feel my lunch start to come up as the smell enters my nostrils.

As hard as it was, I keep my mouth shut and my opinions to myself. I just want this to be over with it. My eyes are shut tight afraid that Elizabeth might cut off my ear. I grit my teeth after some very painful finishing touches.

"There!" Elizabeth giggles as I hear the scissors snap close. I slowly open my eyes and to my surprise I could barely recognize myself. My bangs are cut like they were before they grew. Elizabeth made sure that my bangs cover most of my eye patch. She left two long pieces of hair framing both sides of my face that hang by my ears. The rest of my hair is pulled back in a pony tail which I was okay with.

What is interesting is that my hair is black. A glossy black. I almost see Sebastian looking at me through the mirror but I look away before my mind play any more painful tricks on me.

Elizabeth gives me a giant smile. I notice that she is covered with black smudges. She had forgotten to put on an apron and now her pink dress has black stains in it. She follows my gaze and gasps.

"Oh no! My dress is ruined." She cries as she starts to tear up. I quickly take her hand.

"I will get you new one." I say in a tone I haven't even used in my life. It is quite charming. I guess being Sebastian's master teaches some things that you do not want to be taught. Elizabeth has wide eyes and her face has a pink hue. I smirk as I turn to walk towards the bath.

"..sparkly.." I hear Elizabeth murmur as if she is in a trance. I frown at the word.

"Now, leave me. Tell Maylene to start my bath." I order. Elizabeth turns more red as she runs out of the bathroom.

Sebastian had always bathed me. It became routine after a while. I did not mind his touch as I did others...Am I blushing? No. I must be coming down with a fever.

This is one of the things that I can learn how to do without any help. Just soak and scrub and then rinse. That's it.

Maylene came running in. "I'm here, young master!" She announces as she quickly turns on the water by turning some knobs. So, that's how you turn it on. Maylene turns to me and quickly bows. She came back up with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"W-Would you like me to help you bath, young master?" She asks nervously.

"No." I snap quietly. The water rises to a point and Maylene turns the knobs to stop the water. She bows again and leaves the soap near the tub. She then leaves in peace.

I strip my clothes off and throw them in a pile in the corner. Bumps invade my skin as the cool air touches it. I step into the warm water as more bumps appear as the feeling of relaxation washes over me. I sit in the deep tub on the verge of falling asleep. I take the ponytail out of my hair and let it sit on my shoulders. I throw my eye patch to the side, also. I dunk my head underwater as I let my mind drift off.

I was ready to leave this world. I was prepared to feel the pain be burned into my soul. The pain of losing my parents, the pain of sacrificing those around to fulfill my revenge, and the pain of knowing that I will never see those I cared for ever again, especially him. Then he just leaves me in that vast place of nothingness. I am here in London with that burden still weighing me down. Do I have a goal now? Revenge isn't my reason for living now, so what can I do now?

I open my eyes just to see that I was underwater and in need of air. I burst through the surface and cough. My chest felt like it was going to burst. I feel faint and lightheaded. Daydreaming will kill me if I am not careful. I pant for a moment. I decide that I need to clean myself with the soap that was near the tub.

After squeezing some of the thick liquid onto my hands, I scrub my body. For some reason I feel really dirty at the moment and I just scrub hard until my skin feels raw. I didn't need to wash out my hair so I do not understand how I got soap in my eyes! I rub furiously at my eyes only to end up making it worst. I let out a shout by accident as my eyes start to tear up. I hear the door open and a couple voices sound out.

"Young Master!" Maylene spoke as I hear her walk toward me. I hear Bard and Finny talking at the door about having trouble bathing. I feel Maylene's hand touch my hands but I smack them away.

"No! I will do it myself!" I snap as I furiously find a way to make the stinging stop. I hear Maylene sigh. I hear more footsteps then feel my arms get pin to the side of me with incredible force. I struggle.

"What is this?" I demand. Still they will not let go.

"That's not how you treat someone who's helping you out, young master." Bard states.

"We'll have you clean in no time!" Finny says happily.

After some more struggling I finally settle down; Tired of thrashing about. How dare they touch me. I have a headache but it seems to diminish as Maylene washes out my eyes, all the while I try to keep my right eye shut, and rinses me off. It doesn't feel like my demon butler but it will do for now. Until I get the hang of things.

I open my left eye after Bard lets me go. They are all smiling at me. It makes me uncomfortable so I glare at them.

"I need to change." I say hinting for them to leave. They all became stiff as the realization of what they just did hit them. They bow like puppets and quickly leave after saying "Yes, young master." They are probably going to be nervous for a while now thinking that they might get fired.

I smirk as I grab a towel and dry off.

This time around when I bring out my attire (brand new from Nina) I pause to take a look in the mirror at myself. Before when I'd look in the reflective surface the first thing I'd have to check, had to make sure it was absolutely there was the contract.

Now as I stand in front of the mirror the deep crimson of my clothes stand out. This new me stands straight, strong and looks as if he was ready for anything. I wonder if I am as mentally prepared to go out and face the world by myself as I looked.

I grab a hair tie from the top of my dresser and walk out into the hall. Lizzy is down stairs in one of the drawing rooms, I walk in and straight to her.

"Teach me how to pull my hair up like you did." I demand quickly holding out the hair tie towards her.

Lizzy looks me over curiously, her eyes wide at first and then trailing over me thoughtfully, finally a smile brakes out and she gently takes the tie from me.

"Sure."

I start to get uneasy; why is she being so quiet? So calm? What _was _that look she gave me? I push the thought away and pay attention as she pulls up her own hair and tie it back the way she did with mine earlier.

I pull back my own hair the same way the first time, I feet pretty proud!

"Well do you think this new look with work?" I ask finally, the question has been plaguing me since this started.

Lizzy takes a step back from me and takes another look from my feet to my head, her hands sit on each hip as her eyes continue to rake over me.

"The black hair is something you have to get used to but really I think it's adorable!" She exclaims as she jumps and hugs me.

My hands fly away from her slightly waving at the sides of both of our bodies.

"Lizzy! Move! Get off!." I snarl trying to step back away from her only for her to step in toe with me. After another hard squeeze she releases me. "I can't wait to get married." she mutters with a dreamy sigh.

I frown and give her the most irritated look I can manage. Getting married in the next couple years is the last thing on my mind.

"Listen Lizzy..." I start out calmly.

She turns her head and listens intently with an innocent smile. "Yes?"

I already know how her reaction is going to be...I just have to be prepared for it.

"Lizzy I need to start making some changes in my life besides my appearance." I began gently but still in my usual cold voice.

Her smile growa into a wide grin. "Yes and? Oh! Do you want me to move in here? I can dye my hair too and we can-"

"No! Lizzy please!" I growl in frustration and then sigh in another attempt to calm myself down.

Her smile quickly disappears but she patiently sits and waits for me to finish.

"Alright. Lizzy I need to start to changing my life to be this new person and even though you helped me with my appearance I need to move outwards with my advancements."

Lizzy's face starts to form into a frown.

I know she iss starting to realize what I was trying to say. "For the next couple months I need you to stay at a distance from me..."

Tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Lizzy...d-don't cry." I stammer trying to calm her down before she really starts to cry.

Her face quickly twists into an angry face; she bites her lip to try and calm herself down. "I can't believe you! I worry sick about your health, I come here to help you do this stupid plan of yours!"

Anger iss quickly rising in me again and there isn't anything that can stop it now, no Sebastian and there is no way I am going to let her yell in my house.

"Enough! I don't care if we're engaged to be married Lizzy, that gives you no right to scream at me in my household!" I scream right back stopping her dead in her tracks.

Her face goes pale and her eyes wide, she holds her hands tight near her chest as if getting ready to cover her face in case I rose a hand to her. She must have remembered the time when she broke my father's ring.

I grit my teeth slightly but finally my face drops in enraged look and goes back to it's neutral. "Lizzy I won't hit you."

She slowly lays her hands back at her sides and raises her chin at me before she can get a second wind I cut her off.

"I'll keep in contact with you Lizzy but for now I need you to stay away from me. It's for your safety as well as mine understand?"

Her eyes immediately soften at my mention of her safety, she slowly nods. "Alright...I'll go. How long do I have to be away?"

This sudden attitude change surprises me. Never in my life of knowing Lizzy has she ever straightened up to be serious in her life.

I mull it over in my head for a moment between all my plans I have to throw into action within the next few months and walk to the closest window inside that room.

I glance over my shoulder at her and sigh. "Give me three months alright? If I don't contact you by then than by all means come back and check up on me." I hate having to say it but it's the only thing I know that she'll agree with.

"Alright." She walks up to me calmly and smiles.

I turn around to face her; the closeness of us making me uneasy again. "What?"

After a minute of just staring at me she leans in and kisses me; her soft lips pushing against mine. My eyes widen and I quickly move my face away from hers. I stumble back and my back slams against the glass window making it rattle a little.

Lizzy smiles and gives me a small wave. "Don't work too hard."

I don't even notice her as she leaves the room, I slowly slide down the floor bringing my left leg to bend up so that I can rest an arm on it. My other hand reaches up to just barely touch my lips. That feeling...that was it wasn't it?

The night when Sebastian left me...just before I realized he was gone, the pressure on my lips. My face suddenly gets very warm. "Sebastian what have you done to me?"

I look up at the door across the room from me and sure enough my mind gives me the torture of showing him again to me. I look up tiredly at the figure across the room. He's in his normal attire and nothing has changed...well except he has both of his arms.

I push myself off the floor not letting my eyes blink or leave him, he stays the same not moving; the same half smile glued to his face.

"If my imagination is wild enough to bring you back to me...can it also make up answers of questions you left unanswered?"

I close my eye for a moment, part of me begging that it isn't just some trick of my mind but as soon as I open my eye all I see is the door.

I laugh to myself, what was I thinking?

I walk back out into the hallway only to have Maylene running up to meet me. "Young master! Lady Elizabeth is leaving so suddenly, did you guys have a fight?" she asks in concern.

I shake my head. "No...how much longer are we expecting everything to be fixed?"

"I-In the next week or so young master." she stammers bowing slightly.

I smirk as I look up at the partially flustered servant of mine. "Alright then by the end of this week I want to start interviews for a new butler or maid." I state coldly to her. I brush past her and start to head for my office which was one of the first rooms finished.

"Yes young master." she says quietly, she turns the other direction and runs down the hall, probably going to gossip about my new orders.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	6. A new maid

**New surprise in this chapter...kinda. Anyway! Hope you enjoy. I'm also really into tv right now so if I stray from the thursday deadline that I set for myself it's because I'm either writing fanfics about or watching leverage, ncis:la, ncis, psych, white collar, warehouse 13, and covert affairs. :DD Coming Fall is going to be new episodes for many other shows also that I didn't list. Make a note that I think that a White Collar and NCIS crossover would be super awesome! Next is Leverage and House! might write a fic about that one. I think it's interesting. I have a deviant are SN is danibd and you can read my journals on there also!**

Ok, so I know I said that we were to conduct interviews for a new butler or maid but I think, now, that it is a mistake. I've been sitting in my fancy chair in the meeting room listening to all these uninteresting weak humans! I know that my expectations might be a bit too high and no one can compare to Sebastian but really. None of these "servants", as they call themselves, can not even compare to a rat!

I went through about a hundred people already and only had 4 more to go. A scowl is present on my face as the next person comes in.

This man looks clean; the thing that most bothers me is the fact that this MAN is dressed in women's clothes. I do have to hand it to him for looking like a real woman. No simple minded person would notice that he is a man. Good thing I'm not simple.

Maylene stands behind me ready for any order I give her and I rest my head on my hand and have my foot on my other knee. The gentlewoman sits on the chair and politely puts his hands on his knees and gives a sweet smile.

I sigh as I ask the first question.

"In your resume, you say that you have experience with children and you have good marks on your part." I state. I stand up quietly and cross my arms.

"Thank you very much. It is an honor to even be considered by a noble like you Mr. Kyne Elijah Alben" He says in a very fake high pitch woman's voice. Oh, he flatters me.

Kyne Elijah Alben is my alias. My assets do not know this yet but word had just been sent out that the previous world renowned toy business owner Ciel Phantomhive had given away his position before he had died. This will calm down the competition for the "throne" for a little bit.

I need someone to act as if they are the ones that are taking over for me and also act as my servant. Giving the leadership of my company to another kid might be a little suspicious and it is much more fun being a puppeteer.

"You have heard of me?" I ask. The answer should be no since there is no other person with my alias name. I made sure of that.

The man shrugs his bold shoulders and smiles at me. Since I didn't read the unimportant parts of the resume I didn't know his name. It didn't cross my mind, I guess.

"I haven't but with this mansion and your attire it is easy to say you are very groomed." He says casually. I make no effort to so how bored I am and continue on.

"Will you do anything that I order you to? And are you capable of doing it?" I ask with a bored tone.

"I guess, within reason." And that was the answer I did not want to hear. If you are not willing to go all out for your master you might as well become non-existent. I chuckle as I walk towards this cross dresser. I can see him get nervous under my presence.

"A maid such as yourself should know that the right hand of the devil must be willing to do ANYTHING that the devil tells it to." I explain in a dark tone. The man frowns and tilts his head.

"But young sir, you are no devil." He says so sweetly. Somehow I feel really insulted right now. I glare at him.

"Do you know what I hate?" I ask him calmly in a low voice. He shakes his head with uncertainty.

"Liars!" I snap. He flinches. "You called your self a female on your resume and yet it is so obvious that you are a male. Why must you conceal the truth?"

The man becomes sweaty and anxious as I still stare at him with my dark gaze. He starts to stutter trying to say something. I sigh and walk back to my chair.

"I'm sorry but you are not worth it." I say as I motion Maylene to escort our guest out. Maylene sighs for she has been going through this day along with me. The man walks out sulking the whole way on the verge of tears.

At least it is almost over. Maybe I can be done before dinner comes around. Just three more to go...

Maylene brings in another candidate and my eyes widened. Why is a child walking in? He looked about two years younger than me and confident. Immediately, I rose my voice up.

"No, I can not be responsible for children." I protest. The child glares at me and huffs.

"Listen you! I've taken care of all my seven brothers and sisters without parents. I'm pretty damn sure I can handle you!" He shouts at me. His french accent is really heavy and I almost can't understand him.

What a rude little boy to be talking to me like that.

"You are not what I am looking for and if you can not accept a simple no then you will never be able to succeed in life." I state flatly. The child's face becomes red and I smirk at his temperament. He is about to say something else but I interrupt.

"Bard!" I yell. Bard storms in and throws the kid over his shoulder who starts kicking and screaming. His cries become muffled as the door closes and they walk away.

"Maylene." I say. She jumps and turns to me; nervous.

"Y-yes? Master?" She bows to me.

"Fetch me my cane." I order. She bows and quickly runs out of the room slightly tripping on the way out. This day just sucks at the moment. No matter how desperate I may be I will not lower my standards to children.

When Maylene returns she brings my cane but also the next person. She seats the tall woman on the chair provided and then hands me my cane. I stand and sit on my desk. I stare at her looking her up and down.

She seems okay. She is not giving off any kind of threatening aura and her presence was normal. I might actually-

All of the sudden, this woman pounces on me like a psychotic beast and starts to squeal in my ear!

"Oh my gosh! You are so cute! I hope to serve you in ANY way possible!" She says with such excitement. You would think that she was just ecstatic to see a cute little boy but that was until her hands started to roam across inappropriate places. I shiver in disgust and try to push her away.

"P-Please don't touch me so intimately!" I scream. I felt my face get hot from the embarrassment. Maylene also tries to pry the pedophile off of me but she has such a tight grip around me. I drop my cane so I can't use that as a weapon.

I hear the door open when Bard comes in. He blushes at the scene then he starts to help. Before long Bard gets her off me and out the door but as I see, Finny even has a little bit of trouble holding her back.

After that fiasco, I look down at myself and saw that I was a little ruffled up. Maylene steps in front of me and kneels down.

"Please, let me." She says. I was about to answer negatively but she stares at me intently and is frozen in place; waiting. I look away but I let her fix me up. She gives me a small smile and stands up.

"I will escort the last candidate here." She says as she politely lets herself out. I sigh and pick up my cane. I go back to my soft and comfortable chair and plop down in it. I am kind of relieved that this is the last person but I still haven't found a butler to take Sebastian's place.

I need some type of bodyguard. I can't do everything by myself.

I sigh and go back to cradle my head in my hand again, leaning into the right armrest of my chair. Maylene walks in a moment later with a younger woman about her age.

She's dressed very neatly; not a wrinkle in her attire. She wears a professional maid outfit much like Maylene's beside her; only red and white as the colors instead of the original blue and white.

Her hair is a cinnamon brown that stops a little after her shoulders; the sides clipped back to keep the hair from falling in her face. She holds her hands down at her lap overlapping each other as she stops about five feet away from me.

"Hello Master Kyne Alden. My name is Avery Ferrah and I'm here for the interview?" She bows politely to me which isn't surprising many people today have done that already.

That's when I notice it...her eyes.

Her eyes glance up hopeful at me but also in curiosity as to why I haven't asked anything yet. They're...red-no they're almost red but more like magenta or purple.

I stand up from my chair and look her over again, shes beautiful much like Sebastian...of course they always are.

I look over to Maylene who straightens over at my attention. "Leave us." I command quickly. She hesitates but after a warning glare from myself she's scurrying out the door.

I drag my attention to this...Avery as soon as the door closes.

"My first question."

The girl watches me cautiously nodding me to continue.

"Are you willing to follow any order of mine?"

Her smile widens and she goes to answer but I cut her off.

"I don't mean just simple things a maid normally would do. I mean _any_ order even if it means killing someone?" I ask to challenge her.

Her smile never falters. "Yes, as long as you promise me something."

I raise a brow to the request. Is she going to want a contract? I stop the urge to reach up to touch my eye to return her a glare.

"That depends upon the promise." I counter already feeling uneasy about what I could be throwing myself into.

"I only ask is that you don't pry into my background." she calmly responds.

I blink at her, that's it? This is way too easy...why give up service to me in exchange for something as simple as a promise?

"Then may I ask...why do you want this job?"

A thoughtful expression crosses over her face and for a moment we sit in silence, finally her smile returns. "I merely want to re-live my dream...well in a sense."

My eyes narrow at the response but I don't push it any further.

"Alright then, so we have an understanding?" I hold my hand out to her.

She looks down at it curiously but reaches out to shake it anyways, her hand is soft and very warm compared to myself. "Yes Master Kyne." she says softly.

I look up into her eyes and find myself lost in them...so much like Sebastian's. I rip my eyes away and start to lead her towards the door. "We'll have to sign a contract that you work for me, in case someone were to ask."

I pause mid-step and turn to her, of course she kept up with my quick stride across the room. "Unless...you wish to make a contract in other means?"

I feel like I'm betraying Sebastian...but who can I betray that isn't even here anymore? I think I'm also trying to make an excuse to see that contract glow again...so at least I can pretend it's his.

Her brows frown at the mention of the contract. "I'm sorry Master Kyne but that's impossible." she mutters quietly.

I glare over at her, anger already starting to rise. "Why is that? You said you'd do anything for me." I growl clinching my fists at my side.

Just like Sebastian she shows no emotion towards my anger. She kneels down in front of me and gently brushes her fingers again my eye patch. I wince and pull away at the contact.

"You already have an owner for your soul, that contract cannot be over written." she says seriously.

I can feel my face drop at her words, a blush making it's way onto my face. I turn away from her to try and hide it. "So...there is no way to remove it?" I ask quietly my anger long gone.

"Only if your contractor returns to remove it. It can only be them." I hear the slight rustle in her clothes as she stands up again. "Although, if it's control you worry about I can promise you- no I can assure you that I will follow every command without hesitation."

I turn back to her again to see her hold her hand at her chest, over her heart. My heart slightly aches at the gesture but it also makes me feel better...having someone powerful under my command again.

"You cannot lie to me...even without a contract?" I ask hesitantly.

She looks at me confused for a moment before something finally sets in and realization sinks into her features. "Of course. I'm sure the one before me was tricky with your words...am I right?"

I stare at her quietly showing no emotion on my face at all. She smiles at that.

"Rest assured that I've given that up decades ago."

I give her one last glare, turn and swing open the doors. Maylene, Bard and Finny scrambling away from the doors as they open.

I glance over at them as I walk by, that must have been why Avery started to speak so quietly. "We have ourselves a new maid. Avery Farrah will also be living within the house hold. I want you all to get along." I state as I walk past them, Avery is following close behind.

She quickly shakes hand with all three and makes a small introduction of herself and then quickly returning to my side again. Perfect.

**Don't be too angry now! Sebby will come back with a surprise! Review if you want!**


	7. First Day

**Hey everybody! Sorry it took soooo long! I posted this up on DA first and forgot to post it up on here. School has just been weighing down on me and well it still is. Gots a new laptop though and that's good. Now i have to see why I cant connect to the school's internet. I have to do homework! and study. Anyway! Enjoy please. Nothing too exciting.**

"Bard, Finny! If she has any luggage I want it taken to her room." I order. I hear two quick "Yes, young master!" s before I even turn the corner.

Up in my office I have her sign a contract with me, stating that she's got control of all my assets until I reach of age to obtain them myself, that won't really be the case but we need something for show.

This _woman_ Avery Ferrah was interesting already, she had no interest in money nor did she care about my soul...what was her angle?

"Is it alright if I call you Master Ciel within the house hold?" she asks politely.

That threw me off guard but I suppose I shouldn't really be surprised, Sebastian always seemed like he could read my mind anyways...although I always thought it was because of our contract.

"Yes that should be fine, but not if there are guests." I add the last part quickly.

After she scribbles a neat signature onto the bottom of the contract she gives me an amused look. "Of course Master Ciel, I wouldn't see the point otherwise."

I pick up the contract and glance over her signature, perfectly written.

"Alright now I-"

The doors to my office swing open and slam against the walls, Soma and Agni stomping in through the doors.

"So it's true!" Soma yells pointing to me accusingly.

"Soma what are doing charging in here?" I demand slamming the document in my hands onto the surface of my desk.

Soma stomps over to the two of us and stands between me and Avery, his glare fixated on her. "He's waiting for Sebastian to come back you can't serve him!" he declares in anger.

Her eyes narrow at him but she says nothing. I stomp my foot in order to get his attention, fuming behind him.

"Soma don't be an idiot Avery is-" he spins around to glare at me.

"Avery! Avery! You're already on a first name basis! What about Sebastian? You don't honestly think-"

It's my turn to cut him off. "No I don't!" He pauses not expecting me to yell back. I sigh and look around him at Avery, she hasn't moved. Her face is neutral. She looks down at me expectantly waiting for my order.

I glare back up at Soma as he goes to say something. "I haven't forgotten about him but I can't sit back and wait for him to return to me. I need protection now and I don't think you realize how important Sebastian was when it came to my protection." I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, not even five minutes and he's already screaming off the walls about her.

Avery looks over at Agni. "If you don't mind me mentioning...it's unhealthy for someone to get so angry. It's rises the blood pressure and makes people susceptible to heart attacks." she says gently putting on the act that she cares for Soma's well being.

Agni's eyes widen at her words, he walks over to Soma and looks at him pleadingly. "Please, my Prince maybe we can discuss this later tonight once everyone has calmed down?"

Soma looks over at Avery cautiously but nods. "Yes...maybe we should discuss this later." he agrees.

Agni leads him from the room muttering apologies to the both of us, closing the doors behind them.

I walk over to my chair and finally enjoy the feeling of the fabric against my back. "Well that was an interesting first day so far..." I mutter tiredly.

Avery sat near the front of the desk quietly staring at the door. She must have been wondering who they were.

"That was Prince Soma and his servant Agni. They're from India." she looks over at me as I say it.

"From India? Why would a Prince be here?" she seems to be getting more relaxed as she talks to me, letting her hands drop to her sides instead of being being pinned against her abdomen.

I make a waving motion with my hand. "It's a long idiotic story. Now I have them both sitting here at my house." Although just because Soma has been a pain it doesn't mean that Agni hasn't been helpful.

"You can cook right?" I ask as the question struck me.

She blinks holding a blank look, probably from the sudden subject change.

"Yes."

"Then that's your first job. This whole interviewing thing has dragged on all day and dinner time is quickly approaching. Make me dinner fit for a king." I cross my legs and give her a smug look, now came the testing.

She looks over at the new clock lightly ticking on the wall. "That's a little less than two hours." she mutters to herself. She nods once and looks over to me, smiling.

"Yes Master Ciel." she bows slightly and quickly leaves the room.

The "little less then two hours" had dragged on. I was curious to see if she could even match Sebastian, or more likely, if she could even come close. I fidget and try to read over some of the new documents that had come in yesterday; mostly about how my assets were going to be run and how the factory would take the longest to be brought under my new name.

Finally, Maylene comes to get me for dinner, a gentle smile on her face. I follow her down the hall, the stairs, and into the dinning hall. The whole way was just her rambling about how easily Avery adjusted to her work and how Agni seemed to adore her methods in cooking.

When we walk in to the dinning hall I have to say I was amazed. Roasted suckling pig, braised turkey, a medium rare dry rub roast. There were even things I'd never even seen before but looked delicious.

Avery walks in from the kitchen with Agni behind her smiling. She walks over to me as Maylene sits me down.

"How is this Master Ciel? Is it to your liking?" she asks smiling.

I nod; I am fairly impressed. She might just be a good as Sebastian yet.

Soma comes down a few minutes later. He is surprised with the food as well; in fact he wouldn't stop talking about it all through dinner.

"Agni how did you manage all this amazing food?" Soma asks excitedly.

Agni blushes and looks over at Avery. "Actually my Prince, Miss Avery was the one who organized the entire meal. The others and myself all helped out to make it."

Soma sits speechless; his eyes wide and staring at Avery. She bows to him slightly like she'd done with me.

"Please Agni you flatter me. We all managed it together and also if it weren't for you I wouldn't of been able to learn all those dishes from your home land."

So that's why some of the dishes didn't look familiar...she went out of her way to learn them? Even though Agni was here to cook for him?

I look over at my other three servants, all three of them smiling at me, Bard giving me a thumbs up. She even got them to make food? Without wrecking the house?

Although Agni had done something like that before...she really has her work cut out for her here.

"Is there anything the matter, Master Ciel?" She asks snapping me out of my thoughts. I shake my head.

"No, everything is fine. Thank you." I hear the two words leave my mouth and pause. I shouldn't have to thank them for anything...they were only servants.

On the other hand, I am in a good mood because nothing went wrong so far...if she keeps that up I'll have more things to be grateful for in the future.

I'll have to say though out of my entire day, the best part of it was desert. It wasn't as good as Sebastian's but it was way better then anyone else could cook for me.

Avery comes to me after dinner is over and asks if the left overs could be given to the community.

I stare at her skeptically. Since when did a demon care about the well-being of other humans?

She seems to pick up on the question.

"Don't take me wrong, Master Ciel. It was Agni's idea and he had asked if I would ask you."

At that I roll my eyes. "Very well, whatever the others don't eat give to the people." I mutter tiredly.

She leaves the room without another word. I don't see her again until it is time for bed.

I have drifted off in my chair in my office again, the documents from earlier finished. She gently rises me from my sleep and walks me to my room; once we reach the door I turn to her.

"You don't need to change me into my clothes. I am capable of doing that on my own." She seems surprised but doesn't let the emotion show for very long.

"Very well Master. Is there anything else you'll be requiring from me?" her politeness is becoming her trademark thing much like Sebastian's mocking smile.

"No that will be all thank you." Once again, that phrase had slips.

"Alright goodnight Master Ciel."

I turn to look at her but she is already gone.

The hallway was empty.

**I think it's a bit boring but it still shows what Avery does and what Ciel's up to during the day. :D More chapters to come and hopefully soon!**


	8. Hello, Mr Rutherford

**Woo! Blame midterms and exams on the tardiness of this chapter. :D Don't own any rights to the show and this fic is made by my friend, Ami and I.**

"Master Ciel."

I think someone is calling my name. Ugh, my right eye hurts. Is it because of the contract?...To be reminded of the contract.

"Master Ciel."

I open my eyes as the curtains are drawn open. Avery stands next to my bed with my breakfast on a silver tray. She sets the tray softly onto my lap as I sit myself up against the big wooden headboard.

"Eggs Benedict, my lord, made with the finest eggs supplied by your restaurant branch." She says smoothly.

I start to eat the eggs and muffin when she continues speaking.

"Mr. Rutherford has arranged a meeting to meet the new overseer of the Funtom Company. He will be here at 3:00 today." Avery informs me as she pours the tea.

Mr. Rutherford must be the new executive manager of my toy making branch. I read that he is very good at what he does but he is always looking for a more powerful position. He is slightly greedy but keeps it under control most of the time.

I wonder what he will think when a woman takes over the highest position and there isn't even a chance that he can have the throne. Hehe.

"Red tea?" I question as I smell the aroma from the china cup. Avery gives a small smile and curtsies.

"Only the finest for my master." She states. I smirk. Having one hell of a maid is a bit different but I can get use to it. The thought of Sebastian still exists in my mind and still does his memory linger beside me.

It's been three weeks since I hired her. She's excelled at everything I made her do but the real test begins when Mr. Rutherford comes to my home. Avery has to show me how much I can really trust her to act like she owns the company. I wonder how she will protect me also.

This is going to be interesting.

"You have memorized everything about my company and what needs to be done?" I ask her as I wipe my mouth with a cloth napkin.

"Ofcourse, young lord." She says. Avery picks my empty plate and tea cup set up and puts it on a tray to be carried out.

"You can not be in a maid's attire during the meeting." I remind her. That would not look good if a servant was taking over the business.

"Yes, Master Ciel. I will not disappoint you." Avery says as she walks out of the room. I notice that my clothes were folded neatly on the seat next to the bed. Just like Sebastian. But he did talk more I think. Doesn't matter, he was annoying enough every time he made a comment about my age.

I look down at my hands; depressed. I do not miss him! I look up but this time I am not surprised at what I see. It was Sebastian waiting at the end of my bed with his smug smirk.

"I may not know the reason why you left me or why you...did 'that' to me but I don't care. I've moved on." I say with defiance. I've been talking to this illusion for a few times now. He just will not go away.

This illusion tilts its head mocking me. I step out of bed and head for my clothes. As I start to unbutton my shirt, I feel a hand on my shoulder. My breath hitches in my throat as I spin around almost spraining my neck. I look around frantically; my heart beating fast. But there is nothing. The room is empty.

I pant as I try to calm my heart down. What was that just now? Was that my mind playing with me? I continue unbuttoning my shirt absentmindedly. The touch lingers on my shoulder making me wonder. Why am I thinking about such things? This will only hinder me from completing what I want to do and yet my mind still distracts me from the objective.

I finish putting on my stubborn clothes. No matter how hard I practice there will always be something wrong with them.

"Avery." I call. In an instant she is in the room behind me.

"Yes, master Ciel?" She questions. I turn around to her and look at her. She bends down to smooths out my clothes and fixes my tie. I pull my hair back and look up at her.

"Is anything unusual happening in the city?" I ask. I do not care much about what crimes are happening in the city but I like to be updated. Knowing what is going on underground, though, can be very rewarding. It makes it easy to find anything you need at any cost.

Avery shrugs. "Not really. Though the rebuilding of the city is going smoothly."

I nod at her answer not caring. This city has been so boring since I came back and I hate Sebastian for not holding his end of the contract. He's an idiot.

What kind of purpose to I really have to live right now? Finding Sebastian is a lost cause and keeping the company running is tedious.

I look at the clock that reads nine o' clock.

"Six hours till the meeting. I will be in the study. Bring some cake to me at noon. In the meantime you can do chores or prepare." I say heading for the door. I hear "Yes, Master Ciel." I smirk as I leave the room.

I didn't see Avery till noon when she brings up some devil food's cake with a variety of chopped fruit arranged beautifully on it. A little bit of chocolate syrup is drizzled on it. When I bite into it, there is a dark chocolate flavor with a little bit of raspberry filling.

I immediately dismiss her so that I can continue on planning my restoration. I have already had all the papers forged proving Kyne's existence and his wealth. Now, to gather my other chess pieces.

My purpose is unclear but my only objective is stability and getting answers. The latter, hopefully, from Sebastian, himself.

I look at the clock. Two o'clock. Almost time. Even though I am not going to be in the meeting I still have to observe probably from outside of the door. I look up to see Avery walking towards me. Her attire consists of a woman's suit. It is dark red with a white blouse under neath. Some of the white lace poofing out and over the folds of her collar and she still manages to show cleavage, unfortunately. Her hair is pulled back in a high bun and she wears pointed glasses.

She gives me my cane and I start to walk out. She follows me with no problems.

"Mr. Rutherford is waiting in the meeting room." Avery informs me. I continue walking. He's a bit early...

"You will speak to him to prove that you are the new owner. Show him the papers and threaten him if he is still being stubborn. Your presence has to be bigger than his. Smother him with it. You can play with him a bit. I don't care." I order as we arrive at the door.

"Yes, Master Ciel." Avery says. She opens the door and walks in. The door closes giving me a chance to lean against it.

"Hello, Mr. Rutherford. My name is Amanda." Avery greets. Ah, a new name so if I do call Avery for something no one will get suspicious.

"Please, call me Donald." Rutherford says with a smile in his voice. Just because she's a woman I guess.

"Yes, well, Thank you for meeting here. I know that you are dying to know about the new overseer. I am here to answer all of your questions."

Donald clears his throat.

"I just wanted to meet this lucky man. All of us who worked under the previous owner know nothing about this new one." His voice seemed a bit raspy as if he was a smoker. He better not smoke in my house.

"But Donald, you have already met the owner. I am the next head of the company and all of its assets. I am pleased to be working with you." Avery sounds so convincing but only I know that she is just following my order. It becomes silent as Donald lets the information sink it. Finally his husky voice is heard once again.

"T-That's absurd. A woman! And one that we have not even heard of. How can we be sure you are not a fraud?" Now, the anger starts. "Suddenly you appear out of nowhere! I will not accept this!"

"Just because I am a woman does not mean that I am a fraud. Another fact is that women tend to have the highest status in the social community and yet it is the men who are only recognized for their smooth speech." Avery's voice sounds strong and it challenges anyone who wants to defy her.

"Do you have proof of the position being transferred to you?" This man wants all this to be false. He must be feeling like a pathetic idiot to not have been given this important job. And more so, he lost this position to a woman who seemed to have no social status in this world. She just appeared.

"Of course. Ciel Phantomhive's will."

"What? A will? He was only thirteen years old. He did not even hit puberty!" Donald rages on.

"Yes, well even if he was thirteen he still owned this business and ran it better than any adult man could. When one is in his position, you have to expect that death could be around the corner in any shape and form." Avery explains. "The will is in the hands of my son who will be my successor."

What?

"Kyne, please come in so we can show this lovely man the paper." She was calling me. What the hell is she doing? Damn it!

I open the door and walk in slowly. I have to play along or else we are going to look like idiots. How dare she control me like this! She better have a really good explanation.

Donald looks at me suspiciously, his small eyes squinting at me. Or maybe it was because his face was so fat that his cheeks pushed in his eyes. Even when I have dyed my hair I still look somewhat similar to my other self. What if he does recognize me then? What will Avery do then?

I glare at her as I stop beside her. She has a smug look on her face. At this point I am almost wishing that she was not like Sebastian with his attitude. And what is with me having the will? I do not have it!

"Here, my son." Avery goes behind me and bends over me with a hand on my shoulder. The same shoulder that was touched this morning.

Her other hand comes around me from behind with my "will" and she slides it across the table. Donald's small eyes do not leave me which makes me a little disgusted. His body and hands matched the thickness of his face. I can't believe that they let this pig take position of a executive manager of one of my companies!

"You, Donald, of all people should know that a will is a very powerful contract. No one can defy its words or else chaos is insured. Right, Mr. Rutherford? You are the one who brown noses the higher beings in order to be put in their wills. Your false kindness went unnoticed to them and at the peak of their trust in you, you stabbed them in the back." So, Avery did her research. Good girl.

Donald started to fidget under our gazes and perspiration is forming on his forehead.

"I do not know-" He starts but I interrupt him.

"Liars will not be tolerated in this house!" I snap at him. He flinches back in his seat. Avery leans on the table beside me.

"YOU make your underlings do the stabbing, no?" She states with a wicked smirk.

"This is preposterous!" The fat man yells out. He stands up angrily and starts for the door. He knows exactly what will happen if he tries to defy me and he just doesn't want to face it.

"It was nice to meet you, Donald. We hope to see you again." Avery gave her farewell then the door slam shut.

I turn to her; angry.

"What was that? I am your son now?" I yell at her. My heart pounds in frustration. Avery stays calm with a serene look on her face.

"I only did what my master has ordered me to do. To make it harder to grab the position of overseer there needed to be a heir to the throne. Taking on the role of the mother also intimidates most individuals. The reason being, if anyone messes with the mother's kin then the mother will surely destroy them with no mercy."

This is probably the most she has spoken at once. She speaks of subconsciously planting fear in the back of my opponents' heads. Clever. But I am still angry with her doing what she wants to when she's "Amanda".

"Using me without my permission will not happen again, ever." I threaten as I leave the room. Avery follows me.

"What time is it?" I ask walking up the stairs.

"It is 4:30, my lord." Ah, dinner is approaching.

"Call me for dinner. I will be in the study." I turn to her and notice she is in her maid outfit. Not that it surprises me.

"Yes, Master Ciel." She curtsies.

**Like it? More to come! Stay tuned!**


	9. The question I want an answer to

**Wow! That took a long time to post. I feel really sorry but college is just soooo...ugh and so are the teachers most of the time. Well enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~~Avery's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As I wandered down the hall on my way towards the kitchen I feel this smug smile creeping onto my face. I know all about his means of "testing" me; whoever this previous demon was before wasn't impossible to live up to.

Even if I just got scolded I felt invincible, this entire job is just like in my old days.

As I turn the corner Maylene is just about to drop a seriously expensive looking vase on the other end of this long hallway. As expected she trips and the vase is flying up into the air. It doesn't take any effort at all to be there to catch it.

"T-Thank you Avery!" She screeches in relief on the floor nearby. I set the vase back onto the table and look down at her curiously.

"What were you doing with the vase?" I ask trying to stifle a laugh in the back of my throat.

She scrambles back up onto her feet and brushes off the bottom of her maid outfit. "Well...I-I was cleaning it but then it started to slip and-and I-" I gently push a finger to her lips to quiet her, standing only about an inch away from her face.

"Don't worry about it...just be more careful from now on alright?" I say in a gentle soft voice, slowly I draw away and continue my way towards the kitchen catching Maylene mumbling about how close I just was.

~~~~~~~~Ciel POV~~~~~~~~~~

I sigh for what feels like the fifth time in the last hour. The last few documents, no matter how few, are sitting in front of me. I just can't keep interest in them.

My thoughts are racing in about a million different directions which is triggering a pounding headache. I rub gently at my temples but that doesn't seem to be helping any.

Avery and Sebastian have so many similarities...are all demons this...smug? Those eyes of hers...even though they're not the same color it's almost like looking straight into Sebastian's and I'm really starting to hate it.

No matter how many times I tell myself I'm not bothered by him, that I'm over him leaving me...

"Why is it you still show up like you do?" I glance up from the papers of my desk and for once he's not there. Great...now I'm talking to myself.

I wrap my arms around myself and close my eyes. That touch I felt this morning...was it really just my imagination?

What would it matter if it did? The idiot can't even feel emotions like love or-

My eyes widen. Like love? How the hell could I come to that conclusion! How-how can I _love_ something that isn't human? This isn't some fairytale like Beauty and the Beast...although it makes me wonder if it was; which roles would we portray?

I feel my face heat up at the thought. Stop being such an idiot and get your act together! The more alone time I have with myself these days the more these kinds of thoughts keep leaking into my brain.

"Is it because of our...connection that I think this way about you?" Or is it because I was doomed the moment I had a single decent thought of you?

These thoughts swirl and fester inside my head. I stop paying attention to time after a while. It feels like minutes went by before Avery finally knocks on my study door.

I shake the thoughts away at the noise and clear my throat. "Come in."

Avery opens up the door slowly and pokes her head inside. "Dinner is ready Master Ciel."

I beckon her to come inside with my pointer finger. She complies and closes the door behind her. She walks up and stands at the front of my desk looking at me curiously.

"Are you not hungry Master Ciel?" she asks raising an eye brow at me.

"No that's not it I do plan to eat tonight. First, I want to ask you some things." I say quietly trying to push together some questions up fast. I don't want her to take it wrong about the emotion thing...start with something simple.

She tilts her head to the side as she waits for the questions.

I clear my throat again. This whole thing is already making me nervous. "I want to know more about your kind; is your only means of getting up here being summoned?"

I remember laying upon that table with only a blanket to cover me. The black raven speaking to me from it's perch.

Her eyes widen at my question. Sebastian always dodged things like this before was Avery going to do the same?

"Well...it's been a very long time since I've been down there Master Ciel, unless laws have changed I believe that's the only way to the surface." she says slowly, carefully choosing her words.

I rest my elbows on the top of my desk, folding my hand under my head to rest my chin upon them. "You have laws?" I mutter to myself mainly.

She nods hesitantly. "Yes of course we do. Our elder's decided these laws in order to keep balance with the angels above." she makes a face. "Although the fallen one not too long ago almost completely destroyed that balance. I'm surprised you humans even managed to survive."

She knows about Angela? My eyes narrow slightly, was she waiting for all of us to be killed?

"How do you know about her?" I ask trying not to sound irritated.

She looks me over cautiously her eyes narrowing ever so slightly. "I wasn't too far away at the time. She was trying to cause war with all your neighboring countries."

I wave her off. We're getting off topic.

"How long can you survive without souls? You must devour them too don't you?"

She crosses her arms and sighs. "We can survive for years without them but no one wants to die of starvation." she glances around the room once before her eyes find their way back to my own.

"I eat them every 6 months to a year, but only around five and of people who don't deserve to live." she looks thoughtful for a moment.

"Or are almost dead anyways."

I'm surprised to hear how much she's telling me. Sebastian made it seem like it was some big secret all the time...

"At least your honest." I mutter in reply.

She smiles a little showing me her slightly longer canines.

"You must start a lot of trouble for the death gods though." I point out. She looks surprised by the mention of them.

"You could say that...I'm really impressed with how much you seem to know about the "supernatural" of your world."

I give her a bored look. "I've gotten around while in the care of my contractor." I could picture William T. Spears and Grell Sutcliff of the night Madam red had died.

I've beat around this bush long enough. I want to know more about demons and how they handle emotions. Slowly I lick my lips which suddenly feel really dry and even my voice to the best that I can.

"You demons can look human enough...but can you actually fe-"

Maylene's quick knock sounds at the door. Before I let her in, she walks right in and bows. "Young master dinner is getting cold."

I know my face probably looks pissed by now. SO CLOSE!

Maylene fidgets under my gaze. Avery on the other hand looks back at her innocently and them smirks back at me. "We'll finish this later." She mutters in a low seductive sounding tone, her hand gently brushing against my folded hands.

Maylene doesn't seem to hear her and pushes her out the door assuring her that we're coming right behind her. Once Maylene is gone she looks over to me and motions for me to follow.

"Master Ciel we don't want to worry the other servants, and I'm sure Prince Soma is getting restless. You don't want him to come and get you now do you?"

I frown at her. She has a point but I hate the look she is giving me.

"Alright I'm pretty hungry anyway..." I mutter sliding out of my chair and following after her into the dining hall.

I'll have to make her answer _that_ question before I go to bed tonight, otherwise I'll never get to sleep thinking about it.

All through dinner, I was in my own world. I think Soma tried to get me out of my trance but he left me alone after a few tries.

Avery follows me to my room where she closes the door and hands me my night shirt. She takes my coat off and puts it off to the side as I unbutton my shirt. As I succumb to my own thoughts, I jump when Avery touches my hand. I jerk away.

"I can do it! Just don't watch me..." I say. She smiles mockingly and turns around. "As you say, Master Ciel."

I finally get my night shirt on and climb into bed. Avery comes over and tucks me in after taking off my eye patch. Then she grabs my chin gently and leans in. She gazes into my eyes intently. Her eyes were fixated on my right eye; my contract eye. She sighs and stands back. I stare at her confused. What was she thinking?

"That mark is a mark I have not seen before. I wanted to see if I could have identified your last contractor but I can not. I don't care, though." Avery says with a small smile.

Then why the hell did you stare at me like that anyway? I glare at her and lay down.

"If you will, my lord, what was the question you wanted to ask me?" She asks fixing the blankets.

My heart starts to pace quicker as I sink lower into the bed. How should I phrase this question without being accused of anything bad?

"If your kind can look so human...can you also contain human emotion?" I ask discreetly. I see her frown in the candle light.

"Young master, emotions do not only belong to humans. Emotion is a powerful thing, that is why humans can not hide them so well. Like how demons act upon anger and sorrow, the same as humans." She explains.

"What about other emotions? Like happiness and love." Avery's face drops as the air seems to become thicker. She clears her throat and looks away.

"My kind are called demons because we do things a 'different way' than the angels and humans when trying to achieve the same objectives. Demons are associated with not having the feeling of love because most do not care of that worthless emotion. Demons will not follow the same mistakes humans make when they fall in love."

I still stare at her waiting for her to make eye contact with me but she looks at her hands in her lap instead.

"There are laws that forbid us from falling in love with another species. If one broke these laws then chaos will break out through the underworld."

Avery looks up and gives me a suspicious look. I narrow my eyes back at her. Something is weird with her. This intrigues me to start prying. I'll hold myself back for now.

"Now, master Ciel, little boys should rest now so that they can grow up to be big and strong." Avery says mocking me as if she was talking to a toddler. I glare at her and mutter "shut up."

She stands up and picks up the candle-bra. Avery bows and heads for the door.

"Good night, young lord." She mutters as she opens the door and blows out the candles.

Before I close my eyes, Avery mutters something.

"Do not tread in those dark waters."

What is she talking about? Was she referring to the love thing? I thought I was so wary of my words.

*****3rd person, Mr. Rutherford*****

Donald Rutherford sits in his office in a dim light holding an apple in his hand. He looks like he is thinking very hard as a furrow appears in between his brows.

The door opens as one of his business partners walks in casually. This tall man with clean trim black hair and sharp slanted eyes sits in a chair in front of Rutherford's desk. His movements are quiet and professional.

"So, I have heard about our new employer. A woman and her child? That is surprising. It shouldn't be so surprising though because Ciel Phantomhive was only a mere thirteen." The tall man says with a smirk. A dark air seemed to surround this man. Rutherford looks at him as he slams the apple down on his desk making the fruit ooze with juice between his stubby fingers.

"Smith, I am guessing all the Funtom company branches know about this hindrance? I was so sure that I had this position in my grasp then this bitch pops out of nowhere with her kid and shows me Phantomhive's will!" The fat man's face becomes red as he huffs out from his nose.

"Yes, Yes. We all know that. You are not the only one chasing after the position. Most share your frustration." Smith says, his wicked smirk still splayed across his face. "What are you going to do, Donald?"

The fat man face grows an evil smile and his small eyes seem to squint as his fat is pushed up. He grabs his handkerchief and wipes the sticky juice from his fingers.

"The only thing I can do. Dispose of them like I did the others."

**Look forward for the next chapter! Luv ya! Remember me and my co writer and friend, Amy wrote this and we don't own Kuro.**


	10. Feeding time

**Chapter 10 up! Warning: Violence and gore...a lil bondage and groin groping...LOL**

**Amy (cowriter and friend) and I do not own Kuro and we wrote this together!**

~~~~~~~~~~~Avery's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's rearing around 3 am, the little master was put to bed hours ago. Something doesn't seem right...

I've been sensing some weird energy here and there every so often through out the night, it's familiar but where do I remember this energy signature? I frown and walk to my window. My room is pretty spacious compared to the other servants here at the house. I'm getting treated as well as the Prince and his servant Agni.

I heard Maylene and Bard whispering about a week ago about how I'm a good replacement for _Sebastian, _although I couldn't really ever replace-replace him.

Even though I finally got the name of his recent contractor that still doesn't tell me who he actually is...

_"If your kind can look so human, can you also contain human emotion?" _

I lean my head against the cold glass of the window, the curtains gently touching the back of my head. Of course we can feel emotion...that's what got me in this stupid situation in the first place.

Your contractor was smart to leave you Ciel, he probably saved both your lives.

I slowly open my eyes, the moon is almost full and glaring down at me lighting up the alleyways and half constructed homes from the view of my room. My eyes narrow as I catch a silhouette almost dancing over the rooftops near by, obviously not human...perhaps Ciel's contractor?

I unlock my window and push it open gently. I grab the top of the window and swing up quietly landing on the roof so I don't wake anyone up. Well who ever it is I need to make sure if it's a threat to Master Ciel...

I bound off after the figure across the rooftops and broken buildings, the jumps are easy like if I was stepping over a small creek. I smell a few dying humans near by but shake the temptation, Ciel is more important then an early meal.

After a few minutes of roof hoping I don't see the figure again. I drop down into an alleyway and continue the search on foot. I jump as suddenly there's a huge unnatural growl echoing through out the streets.

I get confused at first since the noise echoes from every wall and surface nearby, but that's when the shadow overlaps me. I look up to see a figure with a long coat and hair falling towards me, a weird weapon in it's hands where the sound is coming from.

My eyes widen and I quickly roll in the direction of a fire escape on a broken building. I rip off a piece of the metal latter and bring it up to defend me. When the weapon connects with the metal the growling sound gets worse and whinier and without much effort tears through the metal bar like paper.

My arm barely gets nicked by the rotating blades but the wound feels wrong and bleeding more then it should.

"Ah that's beautiful color...I want it to stain your skin, your clothes, and especially that pretty face of yours." The blades slow to a stop as does the horrible racket it makes. The person which, from what I can see, is a man who brings the flat surface of the weapon to his face, his tongue sliding out to lick up my blood.

The sharp teeth that were once a wide grin suddenly shift into a frown. He makes a half growl and starts stomping his feet, throwing a tantrum like a small child.

"NO! NO! NO! You're a disgrace to your kind! Your blood doesn't even come close to tasting as good at Sebas-chan's!" he snarls.

Sebas-chan? He knows Sebastian?

"Who even said I wanted to?" I snarl back, his tantrum stops and he casually throws back a thick chunk of blood red hair over his shoulder.

He points his weapon at me the frown not moving from his face. "Where did Sebby go? I've been so lonely. I have to sneak around that brat and risk getting in trouble only to find that _you're _taking care of him now."

I bare my teeth at him in warning. "Are you an idiot? Why would I know where he is? I'm not the guy's mother!"

He sighs and adjusts his matching red glasses to sit at the end of his nose.

"You're the brat's keeper aren't you? Why did he make Sebby leave?"

His eyes widen in realization as his grin break out once again. "Or...did Sebby leave him instead?" he giggles like some little girl and starts to dance around.

"That's it! That's it, isn't it? That means he's free for me!" he breaks out into maniacal laughter.

I watch him cautiously but at the same time in annoyance. "Last I heard he only went for young boys not old men." I spit in his direction making him stop his girly dance.

"W-What did you call me! OLD MAN?" he runs towards me in attempt to hit me with his weapon, the blades aren't rotating so it's not even half as efficient as before...he really was an idiot. I easily dodge and land near the end of the alleyway.

"Can't you see a woman when you see one! Sebby could always tell!" He sighs dramatically. "And one day I'm going to have his babies..." he says in awe, fanning himself off a little in the process.

I stare at him in disbelief. " If you're a woman then I'm a sheep dog." I say with a smile once again making him frown. I reach up and gently grab my own breasts making sure he sees.

"Real women have gifts like these sweet-heart." I wink at him and blow him a kiss in his direction. "And from what I'm seeing you just don't have what it takes."

I disappear from his line a vision in seconds, he panics and looks around frantically inside the dark alleyway. I appear right in front of him and lean in close to his face, he yelps and tries to move backwards and slams his back into the brick of a building.

My hand darts out and cups him right between his legs causing him to let out a quiet gasp. I laugh and lean a little closer practically nose to nose. "Or maybe it's just all the wrong stuff."

He growls at my words and reaches over to start up his weapon again but I'm already leaving, hopping up on the rooftop again so that I can return to the house.

I stop and look back at him, his face is flushed slightly as he tries to collect himself. "If I see 'Sebby' I'll tell him you're lookin' for him." and with that I'm gone.

After that little encounter I finally remember what that scent was, speak of the death god and they will come sneaking around your house. Master Ciel wasn't kidding when he said "He'd gotten around". What the hell was his contractor doing with death gods anyways?

I slip back inside through my bedroom window, closing and locking it behind me. I need a bath...I look down at my arm and frown at the ripped fabric of my clothes, dried blood is flaking from my skin now.

The pipes thankfully aren't loud as I run water into the tub. The last thing I need is Ciel complaining about me waking him up at night. The longer I stay around Master Ciel the more I enjoy it, gender confused death gods, Indian Princes, half servant- half bodyguard employees?

Maybe for once I could create and enjoy a new life here with these guys...I can only hope Sebastian doesn't come back to take back his job, what would Ciel want me around for then?

I turn off the water and strip off my clothes. The hot water feels great against my skin. It's been a long time since I've been around something remotely hot.

I don't stay in for long and by the time I climb out my wound is almost closed up. Hmm...Should have closed up sooner. Maybe I need to feed again.. I hop into bed and curl up against the covers, I rarely ever sleep but it's worth a shot right? Besides I have to be up early to start the new day in a few hours.

*****Ciel's POV*****

Six months. Six months of boring meetings with my assets and Soma's face have passed. I can't believe how much time it took to meet with the whole Funtom company. And I still have more work to do. Just a couple more executives to meet and then I'll start branching out to other countries. With my reputation I can buy out any company.

Avery has been loyal to me this whole time. It's safe to say I trust her a bit but I am still curious about her past. As time went on, I found out more about her personality. She likes to seduce people. Sometimes she tries to "persuade" me at times but it's easy to ignore her. She uses being a woman to her advantage all the time. But I don't care, whatever gets the job done.

These past months I've been seeing less and less of Sebastian. Recently, I haven't been seeing him at all. Maybe I am finally forgetting him. This is good, this way nothing can distract me. Looking for information about the occult has been difficult since I've been so busy. I doubt that I can do anything with the occult until a year or so from now. Maybe I can somehow summon Sebastian again...

Avery found me in the study with some curious information.

"One of your company advisers has been dealing drugs using their own products." She tells me.

She has been watching the city for me and overlooking my company. Recently, some of the people in my branches have been doing illegal business underground. If I don't stop them then everything will come crashing down on me and I won't be able to pick it up again.

"Which one?" I ask setting my pen down. Avery hands me a few papers and I skim over them.

"Your pet toys division. Apparently, they are losing profits and wanting more money, the owner of the division decided to create his own drugs and sell them underground." Avery explains.

Ah, I had a feeling...

"Well, then it is time to pay the owner a visit then."

****Third person. Ciel and Avery at pet toy shop in a shopping square.****

"What is this garbage?" Ciel snap as Avery and him look through the window of the pet toy shop. Ciel was referring to the toys that were messily laid out. There is a moldy ball of yarn and most of the toys look old and ugly. This is the main pet toy shop that distributes to others around London.

"They better not be sending these out into this world." Ciel mutters angrily as he walks into the shop with his cane tapping on the ground. He is wearing a long black trench coat and boots along with a top hat.

Avery follows quietly. She wore her maid's outfit but wore a beautiful poncho coat over it.

They walk in and this place looks deserted and dead. No wonder they have no business. *Why wasn't I informed of this?***** Ciel thought as he uses his cane to ring for service.

The owner immediately comes out and looks like a nervous, twitching idiot. This man was young but some winkles around his mouth made him look old. He has dusty short blonde hair and brown eyes. He smiles at Ciel.

"So what kind of toy would you like for your pet?" He asks. His voice was tired but there was a bit of nervousness.

"Please. No one would ever buy these hazardous pieces of crap." Ciel puts it bluntly. The owner frowns.

"I am Kyne Elijah Alden. Head of the Funtom company." Ciel introduces himself. Avery kicks the back of his knee and Ciel glares at her.

"Son of the head of the Funtom company." He corrects himself.

"Ah! So the mother sends her child to do the dirty work?" The owner asks with a smirk. Ciel narrows his eyes at him.

"Let's get to the point. We all know why your toys are not selling and we know where you have been getting your funds." The owner tenses as he starts to tremble.

"W-What are y-you t-talking about?" He defends himself pathetically. Ciel tweaks his hat with his cane and sighs. He looks up at the owner and gives him a glare that could ice over any one's heart.

"Liars shall parish, Mr. White." Ciel's voice is low and threatening. "If you do not stop the drug trading, I will stop it for you and you do not want me to do that. If you made better toys then you wouldn't have to lower yourself."

The owner looks at him skeptically and pretty much waves him off.

"Little boy, I don't know what you are talking about. Tell your mom I said hi." And the owner leaves. Ciel fumes and curses the owner in his head.

"Watch him tonight. If he makes another deal, get rid of him. I don't care how." Ciel says walking out. Avery follows still with a smirk.

"Yes, Master Kyne." She says.

****Dark alley, TONIGHT!****

Mr. White smokes in the alley way covered by the night. Shadows lurk tricking the mind. Avery stands in the darkness; a shadow herself.

Someone approaches Mr. White with fidgety hands and dilated eyes. His face pale and always on alert. His scrawny hands reach into his coat and pulls out a few big, crumpled bills and hands it to Mr. White. Avery wrinkles her nose at the smell of the filth that hung in the air.

Mr. White throws a small bag of white powder at the mans face who runs away with an anticipating smile on his face. Mr. White counts the money after putting out his smoke.

Avery's smile and dark eyes could be seen through the darkness. Mr. White starts to walk away but Avery jumps out and flips in front of him with a beast like smile and malicious intent.

Mr. White jumps back as his eyes widen.

"Y-You!" He yelps as he falls back onto the ground. Avery walks up to him and bends down over him. She puts a finger to his lips and trails down his body.

"Sh sh sh, Mr. White. You have been doing bad things, you naughty man. Selling drugs and using them yourself; that's a double hitter." She says; her voice dangerously seductive. Avery then grabs his collar and starts to drag him deeper into the blackness of the alley way. Mr. White struggles and screams while he scratches at Avery's wrists.

"Come now, Mr. White. It is time to eat."

*****Ciel's POV*****

Avery left after she had made dinner. She looked ecstatic when I sent her out on a job, I guess she was hungry. I sit in front of my house looking out into the lawn. I look up and the moon shines down on me and the stars are as bright as ever.

About 9 months ago I didn't think I would be able to see the sky again. I knew that my fate was always tied to Sebastian, or my soul was. My fate was to be devoured by that demon.

I look back out into the lawn to see a glinting object in a bush. My eyes widen as I jump to the side just in time to almost dodge a bullet coming at me. I fall to the ground as I feel warm liquid slide down my right arm. The bullet had tore through my shirt and my skin leaving a deep oozing gash. Finally, the assassination attempts start.

Immediately, Maylene was in front of me with a couple of rifles in her hands and her glasses pushed up onto her head. Bard had a flamethrower in hand and Finny acted as my shield. I stand up casually and look up, holding my arm and trying to speak through the searing pain.

I see four of them in the bushes but there could be more.

"You all are sorry excuses for executioners if you can not even kill a thirteen year old." I address them. "Show yourselves."

The four that sat in the bushes come out wearing black attire. All the same, I know there is more but I can not pinpoint them. I give a poisonous glare.

"Who sent you?" I ask with warning in my voice. They stay silent as they aim their guns at my servants. There has to be more, I just know it. I jump as two shots rang out from behind me. I turn around to see Avery behind me looking up. There they are, on the roof. Stupid people. Avery turns towards me and I see that there are two bullet wounds in her chest, right where her heart should be.

Her eyes glows red as she leans in toward my servants and whisper to them.

"I am sorry gentlemen. I just can not let you dispose of the master." She calmly says. After a minute of silence everyone goes into action. Bard and Finny pick me up and take me into the house. I was about to protest but I figure that this was the best option.

*****Third P. yo!*****

Maylene turns around sharply and hits the two on the roof. Blood shot out from the back of their heads and they fall from the roof and hit the ground with bone crunching noises.

In a blink of an eye, Avery appears behind one of the grounded assassins and uses his body as a shield as she uses the gun in his hand to shoot at the others. One of the men's chest explodes as one of the rounds hit their mark but the other two hide away. The man in Avery's arms falls to the ground motionless along with his gun.

The two shots in Avery's chest are squeezed out and the bullets fall and land on the back of the man that lay dead on the ground.

Avery can hear them, the other two, panting and gasping. She can smell their sweat and hear it hit the ground.

The two men hide quietly in different places. One hid in a thick tree and the other in a bush. The one in the tree looks out with his gun ready. He couldn't find any one, the scene looks like nothing ever happened. This man notices the maid run into the house and disappear. His breath hitches as he felt a finger lightly trace a line towards his neck. He stills; afraid for his life.

"Aren't you a handsome young man? Your neck feels so strong. I would love to sink my teeth into it." He hears before Avery's grown claws slices his jugular vein open. Blood sprays out of the deep wound making the man let out a drowned gurgle before he drops out of the tree and lands on his head.

Avery lets out a satisfied growl as she licks her blood covered fingers.

The last man panicks at hearing his partners bones crunch near him. The nightmares he would have if left alive! It is so intoxicating!

The man gets up and makes a run towards the entrance. Free! He thinks. Joy makes his heart race as he is so close to freedom.

He freezes as Avery walks out into the entrance with a thorny rose in her hand. She smells the rose and looks up at him. Her eyes boring into his soul; tasting it.

"This flower is used as a romantic item. Do you want to know what I use it for?" Avery asks as she walks closer to him. The man takes a step back but finds that something caught his feet. He looks down to see that vines with thorns on them have wrapped themselves around his ankles. Did he run through some earlier?

Avery stands inches from him. He could feel her breath on his face. He starts to shiver and muscles twitch under his shirt. Avery smirks as she grabs his neck and they both glide over to a wall. The man's back hits hard knocking all the air out of his lungs. He blacks out for a few seconds, but when he comes to he feels a stinging pain in his wrists as he hung on the wall. He sat against the wall, the only thing holding him was rose vines across his legs with the thorns digging deep into his flesh. The same vines were tied around both his wrists above his head.

A single deadly vine loosely laid on his collar bone. Tickling his neck.

Avery stood in front of him, her hair messy making her image even more menacing. Her fangs showed as she smiles and climbs on top of him.

"Such a handsome face." She licks her teeth. "What shall your fate be, my little dove?"

"D-Don't-" He stutters, almost speechless. Fear is present in his eyes and voice fueling Avery's lust. She tears his shirt down the middle exposing his very toned body. Her eyes drink up his image as her smile grows bigger. She was almost giddy.

"Mmmmm. I am going to take my time with you." She whispers in his ear.

***Ciel POV***

A scream cuts through the heavy night as I look away from the window, satisfied with the scene...I hope Avery remembers to ask who sent them. Maylene had treated my wound and a white cloth was wrapped around my upper arm.

I look in the mirror, the eye patch removed. Even without a contract Avery can still sense when I am in danger. I wonder why and how? Who is she really? No. I''ll deal with that later. Right now, my birthday is coming up, I just hope no one remembers.

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Ciel's Birthday

**Hi! Enjoy! Reviews are awesome and Amy and i wrote this but dont own Kuro.**

The next morning everything is normal, everyone acts as if I wasn't attacked at all last night. Avery had made sure to clean up everything, not even the rose bushes look a leaf out of place.

I didn't have time to worry about what my servants are doing, now I have to hire a new supervisor of that pet toy shop. I need one who doesn't deal in drugs but can actually turn that garbage heap into a thriving building.

Avery easily collects a list of people capable of making that possible, I take hours finding the best possible candidate for the job, in the end the position goes to a Mr. Oscar Sinclair. He's a younger man probably in his early twenties, had two children both boys and a plain looking (in my opinion) wife at his side, on top of that they have two dogs the family just adores I couldn't be more satisfied in my decision.

I wrote to Lizzy a few months back to keep her at bay, I was still working on some important things concerning my assets and now with most of those problems fixed, I want nothing more then to be left alone a while longer. I send her another letter explaining how busy I am as of late and how any surprise visits from her will make spending time with her extremely difficult.

The morning of my birthday starts the same as always to my relief, Avery makes her rude wake up call the same as Sebastian used to, the curtains being thrown open to have the sun rain down on me.

"Good morning, Master Ciel." She walks toward the bed as I sit up and sets a silver tray on my lap gently.

"I thought you'd enjoy a scone this morning." she practically sings over her shoulder as she walks over to my wardrobe, pulling the doors open.

I look down at the scone on the plate strawberry jelly smoothed inside the middle, what an odd way to eat a scone. That's when I smell it, Earl Gray? Avery has been experimenting with different teas to see which I like more, I wasn't going to tell her what one was my favorite...she had to figure it out for herself.

Avery is back at the side of the bed setting aside my attire for the day on the chair beside my bed. "So it looks like I finally found it."

I look up at her confused, my eyes narrowing slightly to see her as the sun blares brightly behind her from the window.

She points down to my tray. "Your favorite tea is Earl Gray. The name is classy." she sits down on the side of my bed, the mattress doesn't sink at all. She reaches out and softly, but too quickly for me to see, moves some of my long hair, tucking it behind my ear.

She looks affectionately down at me but at the same time that smug smirk is working it's way onto her face. I glare back at her not liking how close shes getting with me at all, that's when I realize that my hope of ignoring today is quickly shattered.

"Happy birthday, Master Ciel." she stands up and walks to the door of my room.

"Don't remind anyone." I growl out to her as she opens the door, she looks over her shoulder at me and smiles. "Of course not." and leaves the room for me to change and eat.

Today doesn't seem right...she didn't tell me today's agenda. I wander out into the hall a while later, Avery is waiting for me patiently. She fixes the little problems of my attire and acts normal but still...something seems...weird.

"What are you up to?" I ask her out of nowhere.

Her brows frown in confusion but an amused look quickly settles in. "I'm fixing your outfit Master Ciel, you are getting better at dressing yourself almost everyday." she gently brushes her thumb over my eye patch.

I quickly move my head away. "Never mind about that." I snap, I can't stay in this house today...I need to leave so in case she is planning something I won't be any part of it...

"I need to go out today." I decide immediately, her face doesn't change.

"What is it you need to do today Master Ciel?"

I scramble around in my brain for an answer. "I need to go...shopping today."

She looks over me curiously her eyebrows raising high on her face. "Well then I must get ready for us to venture out in public." she muses, she walks into my room and collects my tray.

"Meet me in my office as soon as you're ready." I order, all I hear is "Yes Master Ciel." as I walk down quickly to my study.

I can't see any of the servants today, they all know what today is...I just hope the word doesn't get out to Soma or Agni.

But of course as if he could read my thoughts he comes charging into my study without so much as knocking. "Little one! Today you are to play chess with me!" he declares striking a feminine pose, one hand on his hip as the other hand points to me.

"Don't just make up things for me to do with you! I'm very busy!" I growl in warning from the protection of my desk.

Agni pokes his head in a moment later and waves to me with a smile. "Good morning Little lord."  
I'm so stressed about Soma finding out that I don't even think to correct him.

"Busy, busy, busy! You're always busy! Like the saying goes all work and no play makes Jack a dull boy!" Soma scolds as he walks over and delicately lays sideways into one of my fabricated chairs.

"What are you talking about? I've never even heard that saying!" I fume still not making any motion to leave from the comfort of my desk.

Thankfully Avery comes in the nick of time, Agni moves aside to let her in.

"Master Ciel I'm ready." she walks in wearing more formal attire, I frown at the thought more formal for a mother.

Soma perks up as she walks in looking over at her curiously.

"Ready? Where are you going! I'm going too!" Soma starts to whine.

"No!" I snarl putting a quick end to that.

Soma stares at me cautiously. "Is there something going on? What are you going to go do?" he looks over to Avery at the last question.

As Avery goes to open her mouth, I point to her, glaring daggers. "Don't. Grab my coat, hat and cane we're leaving." I quickly move around my desk trying to follow her out.

"Not so fast! Agni grab him! He can't leave until I know what he's doing!" he orders, I look over to Agni in horror as he starts to make his move.

"Avery get me out of here now!" I quickly yell, Avery appearing at my side in seconds.

"Yes Master Ciel." she easily scoops me up like Sebastian used to, one hand curling underneath my legs while the other supports my back. She darts around Agni but barely and speeds off down the hall.

"Agni grab them both!" Soma orders from my office, Agni darting out a moment later afterwards looking determined.

My eyes widen as he gains on us. "Avery!" I yell in annoyance.

She quickly ducks under Agni's arm as he swoops in to grab her, with one motion she opens and leaps out a second story window in the hall. I grip onto her clothes as we descend to the ground making a rough 'thud' as she hits the dirt.

I look back as Agni watches us in amazement from the window Soma coming to join him at his side. "You have to come home sometime!" he yells from the window flailing his arms and almost falling out but Agni quickly steadying him.

She runs through several alleyways before setting me on the ground. She isn't even out of breath and she straightens out my outfit once more, adding the final touch of slipping on my coat and hat, handing me my cane.

"You ready, Kyne?" she asks gently a soft smile curling onto her face.

I frown but nod, I'm just glad we got out of the house...

We spend almost our whole day out in London, visiting practically every shop in the town just to delay time in having to return home. Avery follows closely beside me, she must be keeping a close eye since that night about a week ago.

We walk past a pet store halfway through the day, I pause and look in the window at the black puppies climbing all over each other to get a better look at me. I frown and look up at Avery who's also looking over them.

"Do you like dogs?" I heard myself asking.

She looks over to me at my question and casually shrugs. "Dogs are alright, birds are my favorite though." she muses smiling.

I roll my eyes and continue onwards. When the sun starts to set I finally feel safe to go home, she couldn't of conducted anything anyways while she was with me all day.

"Lets go home." I mutter stopping to look at her. She nods and starts walking in the direction of home.

"Had enough shopping today?" she teases.

I don't bother answering her and the short walk home is reasonably quiet. I say reasonably because what I saw on the way home is what dragged me into another spiral of things I was going to regret.  
I heard a small mewl as we passed one of the many alleyways of London, I should of just kept walking...I should of just acted like I didn't hear it...

Avery stopped as I moved towards the sound of the noise, I stopped in front of a pile of sloppy newspapers and soggy boxes. I waited for a moment to see if I could hear the noise again, nothing but silence.

I shrugged it off and began to walk away when I hear a small rustle. I took my cane and gently lifted up one of the half collapsed boxes frowning at the site.

A small black kitten was trying to stand up, it was so small and it's eyes looked like they were barely opened. My eyes narrowed at the creature as the thought started to leak into my brain, No...no I'm not going to be lowered to this.

Avery came to stand beside me peaking over my shoulder, a grin spreading out on her face instantly.

"Awww what a sweetheart."

The next thing I knew the little one was cradled in my arm as we continue up the street, at least the house was only a few more blocks away.

Avery prattle on beside me about how young the kitten was, telling me it is female and gushing over the small little white spot on her chest.

"Avery if you keep on about it I'm going to throw her into the nearest sewer." I warn her, what the hell is she so happy about?

Finally peace and quiet...that is until I walk through the door of my house.

"Surprise!" I stand in the doorway in shock, my mouth hangs open and my only visible eye wide as possible.

Inside the lobby of the house all three servants were throwing confetti and wearing those ridiculous hats. Soma and Agni also are there wearing more colorful outfits than earlier this morning when we left them.

Then last but not least..."Ciel!" I already felt my doom, Lizzy comes rushing from around the small crowd and runs to tackle me.

She notices the small bundle in my arm and stops dead, her emerald eyes widening in amazement.

"Ciel...is that?"

I sigh and hold out the small creature towards her, she squeals quietly as to not scare her and then taking her from my arm.

"Be careful with her!" I snap as the kitten's head bobs slightly trying to hold it up.

Lizzy looks over to me shock for a moment but then smiles warmly. "Don't worry Ciel. I'll be careful."  
The three morons crowds around her instantly to see the new addition to the house I brought home. They coo and gently pet the top of her head with their fingers, Bard and Maylene yell at Finny to be careful when he comes near.

Soma is suddenly at my side. "Little one why didn't you tell me today was the celebration of your birth!" he exclaims excitedly.

I glare over at Avery who is at the moment in the small huddle taking a hold on the kitten. "I was trying to avoid it." I mutter sighing.

Soma follows my eyes to Avery and smiles. "It wasn't her that said anything you know." he assures me.

I move my glare to him. "She probably organized this didn't she?" I snap in annoyance.

Soma suddenly looks confused. "How could she? She was with you all day, right?" I frown at that, she must of knew about this plan then...

"Alright guys! Let's eat some cake and open presents!" Lizzy declares as she comes to my side, her hand quickly wraps around my own as she drags me into the dining hall.

Soma rambles on about how Agni cooked up the food, while the other three make sure to tell me that they helped make the cake. It is a red velvet with vanilla swirls through out the sides, the sides and corners are covered with a delicious vanilla and chocolate cream frosting.

The evening sure is noisy, everyone (excluding Avery) goes into an uproar about the kitten, she is passed around several times to everyone, Finny, we all watch to make sure he didn't hurt her, already she is developing a soft spot for me...

I am surprised to learn that my allergy to cats isn't as bad as before, I only sneeze once or twice and my eyes are merely just watery every now and then. She finally makes it back to me by the end of the night, my presents from Lizzy (which mainly consists of clothes that had a match for her to wear as well) and a drawing from Soma of me standing next to Avery (he had to tell me what the picture was of) are all simple gestures but I act as if I enjoyed them none the less.

Avery and Agni cleans up the dishes until the table is clean and wipe spotless.

I stare down at the small kitten quietly thinking to myself, she finally stops wobbling around and goes to sleep.

"So...what are you going to name her?" I look over to Lizzy, she is leaning towards me over the table her elbows resting on the table top as her hands cradle her head.

How would I know? I've never had a pet of my own before...Sebastian was my parents dog not mine...

"Khali! You should name her Khali!" Soma suggests.

"How bout Mary?" Finny thinks out loud.

"Name her Lizzy after me!" Lizzy whines quietly trying not to wake the kitten.

I close my eyes and try to think, all these names are horrible...

I suddenly picture Sebastian cradling the little one in his arms if he saw her, slowly I feel a smile curl onto my own face at the thought. To think he is missing out on a cat in the Phantomhive home.

"Eleanor. Her name is Eleanor." I decide immediately breaking up the debate around me.

There are complaints all around the table, everyone giving their opinion.

"That's an ugly name!"

"No Ciel name her Lizzy!"

"Isn't that an old lady's name?"

"My great aunt was named Eleanor!"

I feel my eye brow twitch in annoyance, why did there have to be so much argument over a cat's name?

"Enough." I snap. "It's my kitten and I'll decide the name for her."

For the second time today Avery comes to my rescue. "Master Ciel, it's time for bed."

Agni comes in after her wandering to Soma's side.

"Yes, it is late." he agrees.

"Avery, take Lizzy to her room. I'll see you in a few minutes." I stand up from my chair and start walking for my room with Eleanor in my arms.

I stop and look back at all the bickering people in my dinning room. "Thank you everyone. Even though I normally would detest today...you all somehow made it somewhat bearable."

Everyone stops to stare at me as I wander from the room and up stairs. I set Eleanor on my bed and quickly get ready for bed, my night shirt is on before Avery gets to the room.

She makes a light knock at my door. "Come in."

She slides inside not making a sound except the sound of the door clicking shut. I turn to see she's holding a bottle in her hands, I glare at the sight.

"What the hell is that for?"

"For Eleanor, of course." She walks over to the bed and sits beside her, gently picking her up with one hand she sticks the bottle in front of her nose.

She immediately wiggles to life, mewling and sniffing around. Avery gently holds the bottle to her mouth and she gratefully takes it making soft sucking noises.

I move over to the bed and sit on the other side of it watching intently, finally she moves her face away from the bottle and starts to settle down again to sleep.

"How did you know she needed milk to eat?" I ask quietly as Avery sets her down on the pillow besides mine.

"Her eyes are barely open, her ears are still half pinned to her head and she doesn't have teeth yet. She's just too young in general to eat anything else." she explains with ease.

I crawl into the bed beside Eleanor careful not to wake her.

Avery smiles at me which I quickly return with a glare, I pull at the small bow of my eye patch and set it on top of the nightstand near by.

"Will you be needing anything else Master Ciel?"

I yawn and lay my head against the pillow. "No that will be all." I mutter tiredly.

"Goodnight, and happy birthday." she bellows softly, the door clicking shut behind her.

I sigh in relief, it was the end of this horrible day... well actually I had so much going on I didn't even have the time to really concentrate why I hate today so much.

My mother...my father sewn together like they were...fire engulfing the entire Phantomhive mansion, my days spend in that underground occult...

I look over at Eleanor tiredly, her small little stomach rising and falling so quickly as she sleeps. She is a small change, another sign that my world is changing.

"Good night Eleanor..." I mutter gently petting her soft fur.

My world is changing alright...signal whether it was good or bad have yet to arise...but I have a feeling we are heading in the right direction.

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Not again

**Hope you enjoy! This idea was just so amazing in the manga and anime we just had to do it again!**

I wake up with a start, a bead of sweat tracing a line down my cheek. What the hell? Did I have a dream? I can't remember. I calm myself as I take in a few breaths.

Damn...Avery forgot to ask who sent those assassin's. I forgot, too. I can't believe it took me a week to remember! What is wrong with me?

"Avery." I call out. Avery walks in through the door a second later and bows.

"Yes, young lord?" She walks over to the curtains and opens them. The weather is a bit down today. Rain is pouring and there is no blue in the sky.

"Did you get the name of the person who sent those assassins?" Avery tilts her head and smirks.

"Of course." She says as she lays my attire for today on a chair. My eye twitches.

"Then why the hell didn't you tell me?" I snap as I jump off the bed.

"You never asked, master Ciel." She's mocking me I just know it. She makes me want to pull my hair out.

"That is a ridiculous reason!" I yell angrily. Avery chuckles as she walks out of the room.

"My, my. Just turned Fourteen and already you are a grumpy old man."

Ugh, this early in the morning and my head hurts already. I get dress and call Avery back in. This time she brings in my breakfast.

"Tell me." I order as I sit at a table by the window. Lightning lights up the room and thunder follows after. A small candle sits lit on the table beside my food.

"Donald Rutherford sent those men. He still wants your position and he will get it with any means."

I had a feeling. I sip at the Earl Grey tea.

"Ah, then it is time to punish him. Greed will consume his body, doesn't he know that?" I say with a mischievous smirk. Avery stares at me with a blank look. I stare back after there is silence. I glare at her.

"What?" I bark with annoyance. A small smile appears on her face. She moves in closer and then she stands on her knees to be almost leveled with me. She is just a little be lower. Her eyes have a lusty hue to them as she stares through me.

"Young master, I know, now, why he chose you." Avery's hand reaches up to touch my cheek softly. I stiffen at the touch getting irritated.

"Who?" I ask. My voice lowers just a bit. Avery's smirk grows bigger as her eyes narrows.

"Sebastian, was his name was it not?" Avery says as she stands up. Damn her...

"Now, Mr. Rutherford is holding a social party next month. Every guest has to wear a mask. I think this will be a great situation to accomplish your goal, don't you think?" Avery says as she has a small smile on her face. She just changed the subject! Why did he choose me?...

It's true though. Going to a mask ball with him as a host is a perfect time to get rid of him. First, we would have to get close to him without alerting him.

"I suggest going undercover, master Ciel." Avery suggests as she puts a finger on her chin. "It is adult-only. So only I was invited. My invitation could be a diversion though because that leaves you here at home. He would make an attempt again."

Avery gathers my plate on the tray and puts a hand on her hip.

"I know you would want to partake in getting rid of Mr. Rutherford so we have to make you seem more adult."

This doesn't sound like a good idea to me. But that may be because of my past experience with going undercover...

Avery stands there thinking for a moment prolonging the suspense. What she says next is my worst nightmare.

"I think you would make a great woman."

I look at her in horror and make an "x" out of my arms.

"There is no way in hell-"

"But young lord, we are not in hell." Damn it, I knew she was going to do that!

"You have grown a little bit these past months so we would only put a few inches into the shoes. But since your body is filling out a little bit the corset is going to have to be extra tight." Avery is practically giddy at this time. Why the hell is she so happy?

"Why can't I just be an older man?" I yell trying to stop her from going out the door. She frowns at me.

"That would be no fun. Also, Mr. Rutherford loves beautiful women." She then steps out of the room quickly. I sit there frozen in my chair. This can not be happening. Not again! I hear Eleanor meow from her bed on the floor snapping me out of my thoughts. All she does is eat and sleep...she still is a small kitten though.

"Why couldn't she just get close to him and slice his throat?" I ask myself as I tap my fingers on the table. Now that I think about it. We do not want to create a scene. Party goers will find the party after it dies out. And Donald isn't going to trust her. Even if she is going to be in a mask he will still know what she looks like.

So, I would have to go as a person he doesn't know...

I sigh and stand up. I have to go to the study and examine the new products.

Over the next few weeks Avery makes it a big deal to have me brush up on proper behavior of a lady.

By the middle of week three she starts to explain and teach the way of a slutty woman.

"Honestly Avery none of this is necessary, the most I had to learn before when I went undercover was how to dance." I mutter in annoyance.

Avery is standing before me with her hair pinned back and away from her face, the outfit she's wearing with now is just plain inappropriate, I've barely been able to look at her in the face.

She's wearing a sunflower yellow dress that stops just about her knees, it flares out slightly at the bottom but at the same time with a rumble in the material. Not only can I see so much leg but her breasts are pushed up a little more then necessary, a silk ribbon tying around her mid section making her curves easily noticeable while at the same time making a bow in the back. Shot sleeves stop a little past her shoulders but really where was the point? There was a huge gap of cloth missing exposing her throat and collar bone.

Eleanor cursl up in my lap at the moment sleeping away, she's much bigger then when we found her as her eyes slowly changes from light blue to yellow.

"Like I've told you before Master Ciel, men of the new era don't go for the polite innocent type, especially in Donald's case. They want a woman who will bow at their feet and let them do anything they want to their bodies." she explains in a huff, the conversation has taken an uncomfortable turn for the worse again how she manages to make it sound so casual is beyond me.

I blush and turn away as she leans up against the front of the desk, her hands at her sides just resting palm down on the surface, her face away from me but I can tell she's doing this on purpose.

"Do you have to be...dressed like that? While you explain this to me?" I ask scowling, trying to bring the flush off my face before she turns around again to see it.

She giggles slightly and looks over her shoulder at me. "What's the matter? Not liking what you like to see?"

I sigh and lean more towards my right to rest my arm on top of the arm rest, cradling my face in my hand. "If Nina could see you now she'd be having a field day..." I grumble tiredly.

She quickly spins around to face me, slowly she leans towards me those breasts looking more uncovered then they were before at the angle.

"You mean Nina Hopkins? Actually I'm bringing her here to make you an outfit especially for this party." Her lips curl up into an innocent smile.

All I want to do at the moment is sink into the fabric of the chair and disappear for a few hours. "No. No...you can't be serious..." I can already feel a headache coming on.

Avery stands up straight again and cross her arms over her chest. "I'm afraid so, she was the most efficient clothes designer that I could get in the area and especially on short notice."

I never felt so stressed out in my entire life...I hear myself sigh again and lean into the back of the chair as much as I can, this was going to be an extremely long day.

"Back to what I was saying Master Ciel, when you manage your way up to Mr. Rutherford you always have to remember-"

I start to block her out , if I just _have _to learn how to seduce this man I would have rather learn it from Sebastian...Avery prancing around in...you couldn't even consider that a dress...there was just to much cloth _missing._

Within the next hour or two Nina Hopkins is lead up to my study, Maylene was obviously taking a break to Nina's distaste that Agni is the one to show her up.

Soma is in the background somewhere complaining about something about being treated with respect, I didn't really try to listen to his whining I just tune him out as usual.

"It wouldn't kill you to hire more female staff Phantomhi-" her eyes widen as Avery turns to look at her.

"I apologize about not getting the door myself Miss Nina, I was going about teaching Master Ciel the ways of-"

As Avery keeps talking I look around her from my chair to see Nina's face, she isn't even listening to what Avery is saying! Her eyes are completely trained at Avery's chest.

Avery look at her curiously, innocently tilting her head and acting like she didn't notice all the staring, I knew she really did though. "Miss Hopkins?"

I give her a bored look as her eyes trail up to Avery's face slowly. "What's your name?" she immediately demands.

"My name is Avery Ferrah, I'm the head maid of the house." she bows politely giving Nina another eye full of her breasts once again.

"Well then Avery Ferrah...I must say that your outfit is most...alluring." a grin spreads across her face.

Avery giggles at the compliment and does a quick turn, making her dress flare up a bit at the motion. Nina is practically drooling at the sight, which I clear my throat to get her attention.

"Nina if Avery is going to cause so much of a distraction then I'll make her leave." I snap, this day has already been a headache as it is I don't want her doing...things in front of me with another woman.

Avery snaps back into her professional mode again, the playful smile shrinking down to a more gentle serious one. "I apologize Master Ciel. Do you wish me to take Eleanor with me while you prepare the new outfit?"

I nod to her and gently pick up Eleanor, holding her out to Avery as she starts to wake up. Avery takes her from my hands and cradles her into her arms.

"I'll bring up some snacks in a while." she turns on the ball of her foot and leaves the room, Nina's eyes follow her gingerly, them never leaving her bottom or her legs.

Once the door closes behind her Nina turns to me with interest in her eyes. "Where did you find her?"

I frown and roll my eyes. "I held open a position for a new maid or butler and she came to take the job." I explain simply.

She looks thoughtfully up at the ceiling for a moment in a slight daze.

"Nina if today is a bad time for this then we can reschedule." I say hopefully, trying to avoid having another dress made.

She snaps out of her stupor immediately, rolling up her sleeves her smile turns into a mischievous grin. "Oh no I couldn't miss getting the chance to make another dress for that beautiful slender body of yours."

She quickly brings out paper and a pencil, her eyes trail up to me and roam a little over my face and hair.

"I think since your hair is so dark now that cool colors are in order..." she mutters mainly to herself. She nods as if agreeing with her self and gets to work.

I move from my desk and lend her the flat surface and space, it takes only minutes before her sketch is all laid out.

I look over the design and pale at the sight of it. "You expect me to wear that!"

Nina gives me a pouting look. "At least see what Avery has to say about it, she did say to make the dress alluring."

I frown. "Avery wouldn't have a problem with it, but I do since I have to wear it."

Nina's pouting changes to a grin instantly.

"Then I think we have what we're looking for."

When the night of the party arrives I'll admit I wasn't ecstatic about it..._at all._

It took almost an hour and a half to put the bodice on the silk to the touch, fabric constricted my ribs and made it almost impossible to breath.

"I don't understand how women wear these stupid things!" I snarl at the pain, each breath feeling heavy and strained.

"Honestly I don't see how they do either, but don't worry if you play your part right then this job will be simple and quick." she teases me.

She hands me a porcelain mask in the shape of a butterfly, small floral designs around the eyes. A black cloth covers over the eye that once on will keep my faded contract hidden, the mask only cover the top half of my face leaving my mouth open to gulp down as much air as I can in this stupid outfit.

I look down at the dress and frown, there is so much skin showing on my upper half that just the thought of walking outside makes me cold, along with the fake breasts Avery put on me.

Two small straps made of light blue cotton, elegant white lace accompanies both sides of the material as it travels up my skin and ties delicately around my neck into a innocent looking bow.

The bodice is the same light blue with white laces, a black butterfly pattern stitched in perfectly into the silk material. The dress flows down and touches the floor ever so gently, showing a simple white dress as the first layer and then the light blue flowing over head like rivets at the top of a stage curtain, the ends all finished off with white lace.

Black silk ribbons tie down each side to my hips down, as a black silk bow ties around my middle and finishing off as another innocent bow behind me.

Avery brought all my hair to the frown and curling it into two huge curls that frame each side of my face, she places on a small hat (light blue with black butterflies that spot over in a pattern around the circular surface of it) and tilts it slightly over my contract eye, tying the black ribbon in the back.

Avery was in a much more revealing outfit then a few days ago, red and black as the main colors. Nina went out of her way to bring attention to her breasts, as I had one strap that ties round the back of my neck, Avery had no straps at all I'm surprised her outfit even stays up at the top a diamond pattern coming down right between her breasts to show cleavage.

Her dress as well touched the floor keeping tight at her hips but then flaring out more from her knees- downward. Black lace intertwined from just under her breasts down her front to the bottom, and of course to make things more dramatic Nina added a lewd slit up the dress from the bottom to the bottom of her left thigh.

She pins her hair back in a simple bun with a red flower hair clip, two small strands fall down at each side of her face curled much like mine are. She pulls out her own mask which happen to be a cat, three whiskers painted on each side of the face.

"Well shall we go?" she questions curtly, too irritated at her already to answer her I follow her into the carriage outside the house. I still don't know how we got out of the house without Soma or Agni seeing us...

The coach ride is made in complete silence the only noise being me breathing and the horses walking outside pulling the carriage.

I'm happy to know when we've finally arrived at the mansion for this party, Avery helps me out but then waits off to the side so that I can walk in to the party first.

My mask is on as I approach the doors the two men standing outside nod to me in unison as they open the doors for me to enter. I smile and thank them politely as I make my way inside.

The mansion lobby is huge spreading far out in front of me, the floors are all black and white like a chess board. At least a hundred people, easy, either dancing or conversing with each other, the farthest wall to the right is as long as the room itself covered completely with different kinds of food.

Now all was left was to track down Donald Rutherford within this crowd and without getting caught.

**Please don't mind the minor errors if any and I hope all of you enjoyed this. Update on my ideas: I am going to contribute to the Sanctuary (on SyFy) fandom with the pairing Henry/Kate because they are awesome.**


	13. The Job of an Assassin

**Hi! Sorry this took so long to post but you know the holidays. Hope you like this chapter. In this chappie, Ciel does the job of an assassin. Anyway, my writing partner Amy is gonna post up our L4D2 story on her DeviantArt. I don't know if she gonna post it on here but maybe. My DA is DaniBD and Amy's is Fluffytiget16. Look her up! We do not own Kuro just Avery and Donald Rutherford. Look forward to more postings!**

I start to walk toward a table and a chair trying to keep from falling over. These extra high, high-heels are ridiculous on my feet. I wish there is another way to gain some inches in my height.

I finally stumble to a chair and sit down with relief. This is...This is foolish. I am a fourteen year old boy acting as an adult woman. There is something definitely wrong at the moment. But I can't let this get to me. I have to finish what I came here to do.

I look around the room trying to find my target. I can't find him around. He's fat! How can you miss him in a crowd who knows how to control their eating habits?

"Hello, my little robin." I freeze at the sudden familiarity of the voice behind me. I turn my head and unfortunately it is who I thought it was.

"Uh..How did you know it was me, Mr. Viscount Druitt?" I address him politely, covering up my nervousness. My voice is pitched a little higher but it isn't that hard to reach the tone of a woman.

The Viscount is dress in his all white attire with a white mask only covering the right half of his face.

"I shall remember your slender frame from the first time you seduced me to the ever coming years till my death." He says formally leaning in from behind me. I hope his death is forthcoming.

"And I see that your feminine necessities are filling in quite nicely, though it has been only a year." He motions towards my make shift breasts. Since I am an adult woman I should have the right organs.

….Do not ask how this came to be. I will never explain this phenomenon, brought on by Avery, to anyone...ever...

Viscount then twirls in front of me and goes down on one knee as if he is about to propose. He lifts my hand in his and stares up at me. My insides quiver with disgust and I continue to question why I had done this in the first place.

"Milady. I did not know what age you were. You looked so young. Now I see that you are a full grown woman." He sounds excited as I feel chills up my spine. I am feeling a weird vibe from him again.

"Yes, well...um, it was nice to see you again." I try so hard to wave him off but he just keeps going!

"Please, let me offer you a dance, my little rose." The Viscount stands up and offers his hand to me. This is bad. If I accept it, I'll end up fumbling all over the floor with these devil heels on.

"Sorry, Mr. Druitt but I have an injury that forbids me to stand too long or do any strenuous activities." I quickly say with an innocent smile. A gentle smile forms on his features. But I can see what really lays in his mind.

"Then, milady, let me carry you to my carriage." He suggests. My eye twitches but it goes unnoticed. I am about to say something when Avery appears next to us. Oh, thank the demon.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Druitt, but the miss and I need to visit the lavatory for a bit. But soon after, I could possibly be a candidate for you, no?" She says with a seductive tone as she grabs my hand. Viscount stares at her with a blank expression but soon recovers with a smile.

"Of course, my dear. If you will excuse me." He then leaves us. I breathe a sigh of relief. Avery leans in over my shoulder after she stands me up.

"Master Ciel," She whispers in my ear. "He is not your objective. Please restrain your urge to hit on other men."

Does she like mocking me like that? She knows that I didn't want to do this!

I growl deep in my throat as I cross my arms.

"Now, your target is right there." She points across the room and at the long line of food. Donald stood at one end of the table politely eating to his heart's delight. He wore a black pin striped suit and a red tie. His black mask only covered the area around his eyes. If he had a regular mask on I bet that the fat on his cheekbones would just gobble it up anyway.

"He won't let anyone up into the rooms and he is not one to take anyone up there himself. So, you need to get him to a secluded corner and stick this pin needle into the side of his neck. Most preferred would be his artery vein." Avery explains handing me a regular thin pin.

"What will this do?" I ask curiously as I examine the thing.

"The tip was dipped in a special kind of poison that I made a while ago. The tip was in the poison for a day or two so there should be enough for Mr. Rutherford. Get close enough to insert it into his neck for a couple seconds then slide it out. Even if you miss the main artery the pin will definitely pierce through several blood vessels and the poison will pass through."

I give a sickening smirk to Avery.

"Well, this is indeed a work of art." I say as I hide the pin in the back bow of my dress. Avery returns my smirk.

"Indeed."

I am about to proceed when something catches my eye. I look over at the dance floor and my eyes widen.

I-It can't be. There is a man with his back to me that looks suspiciously like someone I wanted to forget. Same structure and frame. Even the hair looks the same slicked back. My breath hitches as I stare on.

"Avery, do you sense another demon in this place?" I pry my eyes away to look at my demon maid with slight worry in my eyes. My heart quickens.

Avery gives me a confused look.

"No, Master Ciel. Why?" She asks. I shake my head as I look back at the dance floor. The man was gone.

"Nothing." I mutter, a little disappointed. I continue across the room towards Donald, who is still stuffing his face without giving the impression that he was a pig. Which I doubt is working. I breathe in, trying to slow my heart, then exhale.

"Mr. Rutherford." I call out innocently. He turns around and stares at me with food still in his mouth. His small eyes widen and a small blush creeps onto his face.

"I am here with my cousin, Amanda Alden. She says that I should come speak with you." I say as I clasp my hands together. The fat man swallows his food.

"Your that woman's cousin?" He questions looking me up and down. I nod as a creepy smile crawls onto his face.

"And what does a fine young lady, such as yourself, would want to talk to me about?" He asks putting down his plate and wiping his mouth with a handkerchief.

This is horrible. I do not want to do this. Why is it always me? I bat my eyelashes and put my hands to my chest.

"Well, I've been without a suitor and my father will not let me take over our royal business for the queen. He said that I needed to find a fit husband for the job and create heirs." I say looking vulnerable. It should be so tempting for him. To get a job under the queen herself. That is so close to a very high position. Rutherford chuckles and takes my hand.

"Please let us speak in a more quiet area." He then leads me down a hall and into a living room. There are only a few people here. A couple in front of the piano where a man was playing. A woman in black is flirting with the pianist. Two men are speaking with wine glasses in hand at the other side of the room. A group of women are gossiping on the couch and chairs provided in front of the fire place. Rutherford takes me to a corner by the window. There is a table and two chairs where we take our seats.

Nightfall is covering the sky and the clouds are covering the stars.

"So, what exactly is this business of your father's?" He asks me leaning on his elbow making the table lean, under his weight.

"Well, we manage the queen's accounting division. We make sure all funds are accounted for and provide the queen with advice." Putting more money into the mix makes for a sweeter dessert to be eaten for later. The fat man's smile grows bigger as the guarantee of a fortune sits on the table along with a beautiful young woman.

"That sounds like a job for me." He says as his hand trails up mine and up my wrist. I almost pull back, out of reflex, but I keep my hand still, remembering my duty. I want to get this over with.

"I have only one question, Mr. Rutherford." I state as I stand up and cleverly grab the pin from my bow. I step closer to him and bend over to give him a clear view of my very convincing cleavage. He stares at my fake breasts in a trance.

"Go right ahead." He says without moving his eyes. I move my right hand to his neck softly and take his face with the other. I move his face to look into my eye. As the event gets closer, my mind starts racing in excitement.

"Will you be my beloved and take care of me forever?" I ask. As a word is about to leave his lips, I stab the pin into the side of his neck. Blood lust fills my eyes as I smile at his dying face. I can practically see the poison seep into his veins. The blood flow carries the toxin through his clotted arteries right to his heart.

"Send better assassins when you want to kill someone."

I slide the pin out and hide it in my bow again. I hold his face as he gurgles and gasps for air. His eyes rolls to the back of his head and he falls over. I chuckle at the sight.

Then I gasp.

"Oh no! Something is wrong with Mr. Rutherford!" I shout out. In a moment's time everyone in the room surrounds the body as I am being pushed back. I quietly walk out of the room.

That went well. Getting my hands a bit dirty isn't that bad. It is a bit exhilarating if I do say so myself.

I walk back out into the main hall where the dance is taking place. I disregard everyone as I head for the door. I stop though, and to my surprise, I am met with the person I have less expected to be here.

"Excuse me, milady." Finny says holding out a hand with a kind smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I question annoyingly. He gives me the thumbs up. He was in a butler's suit, which made him look more mature than he is and his blonde hair is slicked back.

"Isn't this cool? Avery said to escort you back home while she stayed for a while longer." He explains jumping up and down.

She is probably staying to see that everything goes according to plan.

Finny winks at me and giggles.

"Don't worry. I won't tell anyone about you cross dressing!" I growl at him as I take his waiting arm.

"This was strictly for business." I defend my self. It is true! Finny still leads me outside with a smile on his face.

"I know!" He says brightly. I start to shiver at the sudden burst of cold air running across my exposed skin. Finny quickly shuffle through his suit and brings out a blue fur sash with butterflies printed at one end of it.

"Matches your outfit, right?" He says as he joyfully wraps the sash around my shoulders. Finny can be a gentleman at times. It is kind of ravish-

What the hell am I thinking? I am not a woman! I've been cross dressing for too long. I have to get home now!

"I need to go home, quickly." I say walking up to the carriage. Finny gives a big grin and bows.

"As you wish!" He opens the carriage door and ushers me in and then he follows. I stare at Finny still surprised that he is here.

The carriage starts to move and the sound of the wheels relaxes me knowing that I am going to be in my room pretty soon. And I am going to be in my room a boy not a girl.

**Review plz!**


	14. Up in Flames

**Hallo! The next chapter is here for your viewing pleasure! It's a bit shorter than the other ones but I guess that's fine. Please comment! Amy and I really love your comments! If you want to know what other people are saying about our story then go to and look up by: Danibd (is how I think you do it) or just search A Demon's Contract and that's the fic. People leave funny comments sometimes. Anyway! Please enjoy!**

~~~~~~~~Avery's POV~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm standing close to a window closest to the door Master Ciel just wandered into, sighing I lean against the low window sill off this extremely tall window. Any time now...

To my surprise I get greeted by Mr. Viscount Druitt once again, he walks over with two glasses of red wine in each hand. He stops in front of me and offers a glass which I take giving him an innocent smile.

I wasn't expecting him to come back and look for me after his "little rose" left his side. I'm sure it wouldn't bother Master Ciel if I play with him a bit...

"Excuse me mi'lady, I noticed that you're all alone over here." He smiles and turns slightly to lean against the window sill also beside me.

I nod and shift my features to look a little sad. "Yes, my cousin *having heard my "title" for myself* had to leave me for a bit. She had some people to do some catching up with." I hold the glass to my lips gently and take a sip of the bitter wine.

He looks out at the party with a thoughtful expression as he takes a sip also.

"She's your cousin is she?" he twirls his wine glass in his fingers slightly.

"No wonder you're such a beauty, for you two beautiful women to be related as you are." He says giving me a charming smile, taking my hand into his and kissing the back of it gently.

I giggle and smile back at him, it's been such a long time since I've allowed a man to get this close to me.

_ "__We__'__ll__be__together__forever__won__'__t__we__? __Our__contract__will__hold__us__together__through__space__and__time__."_

My smile immediately drops as _his_ voice mutters into the back on my head, like some terrible music being repeated after the needle catches on the record. I slowly pull my hand from the Viscount's, his touch feeling almost like a burn to me now.

His smile vanishes as well noticing my discomfort. "Whats the matter?" he asks sounding almost concerned.

I set my wine down on the window sill and force another smile. "I'm sorry Mr. Viscount Druitt, I don't know whats wrong with me all of a sudden."

Deep down I feel anger steadily rising in my chest, not only did this disgusting man bring forward memories of _him_ but I also managed to loose my cool during something so important to Master Ciel.

The viscount goes to say something when a woman's scream cuts him off.

"Donald Rutherford is dead!"

The entire party is now aware of the situation, Master needs his quick escape. I quickly move through the crowd now that the blithering idiot is distracted and locate Finny who I brought along for Master Ciel.

I find him near the middle of the ball room, the only one not wearing a mask.

"Alright Finny this is your cue, I want you to locate the young master and take him home understand?" I whisper into his ear, he smiles and nods.

"You can count on me." He whispers back as he makes his way farther into the crowd careful not to push anyone too hard.

Alright with that taken care of I need to make sure this all goes as it's supposed to.

I move to the back room where Master Ciel had disappeared earlier in the evening, there is a much smaller crowd inside. Donald's body is laid out on one of the couches.

Just our luck a doctor happens to be here, he's talking with three other men besides the couch, my ears easily pick up the conversation.

"Something isn't right...regardless of the man's eating habits he was in decent enough health." the older man explains.

"Did you notice the small little hole in his neck? Blood was bubbling out like he pricked himself on a needle pin or something."

The humans are getting smarter...more observant. Hmmm...I'll take this to plan to the next level.

I keep myself in the darkest corner of the room farthest from Donald's body, people were staring to leave the room mostly muttering about how death is such a sad-scary sight.

I snort lightly at the statements being uttered, time to take this up a notch. I snap my fingers once and the lights within the entire household are out.

The door to the room being open, I can hear women screaming and men yelling in anxiety. Everyone starts filing out through the main double doors.

The three men from before make a run for it, I can see then easily in this darkness. Within seconds most of the house is empty, I wander over to the tall candlebra in the main lobby, my hand travels over the flames making them explode into huge flames that start to engulf everything.

I walk over to the window I stood at before, my wine glass still there, grabbing it, I quickly down the bitter tasting liquid in one shot and then throw the glass near the flames.

A small crash is heard before the sound of crackling fire comes in a roar. I take my cue to leave knowing full well that Master Ciel must be near home by then...

I'm sure he'd like a bath.

~~~~~~~~~~Ciel's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The coach finally comes to a stop and I make my small sigh of relief, ripping off my mask (also keeping my eyes closed Finny wouldn't be able to notice in the dark), I'm so glad to be home. Finny opens the door of the carriage for me and then the front door, I mutter a small "good night" and wave him off.

The lights are dim in the house, it's late at night now probably nearing midnight. I just want to rip these ridiculous clothes off and burn them. I make my way up to my room and open the door eagerly, I don't want anyone else to see me like this.

I close the door with a soft click and then I am greeted with a small meow. Eleanor comes walking up to me and rubs up against the fabric of my dress.

"Eleanor..." I mutter tiredly, this night is enough for me. I don't want any more distractions from me and my bed.

"Master Ciel?"

I yelp and stagger back into the door with an audible _slam__._ Avery walks into my line of sight from my bathroom. I scowl at her as she smirks and gives me a curious look.

"I made a bath for you. I thought it would help loosen up those tight muscles." Suddenly she's right beside me, her hand gently caressing my shoulder.

I quickly smack her hand away and stride past her, bending down to untie and pull of my high heeled shoes. Eleanor follows beside me quietly, waiting for me to give her attention.

I brush her off and walk into my bathroom, candles are set around it so I can see. As I walk in, I stop and look back at Avery, who hasn't left her spot by the door.

"Can you please untie the laces to the corset? I can't reach them or see what I'm doing..." I say with irritation in my voice.

Avery is once again at my back side in seconds, her hands pulling lose the tight laces and giving me room to breath again. I make the motion for her to turn around and quickly strip down. I slide into the tub and sigh at the wonderful feeling.

Avery picks up my dress and looks over at me questioningly. I just close my eyes and wave her off like I did Finny.

"Burn the damn thing...I never want to see it again."

She nods and takes to crumpled heap from the room, after a short while she comes back in and sets aside my night gown as well as a towel. As she goes to leave again I stop her.

"How did it go?"

She turns to look at me and smiles. "You humans amaze me sometimes...they started to get suspicious so I crashed the party and burnt the evidence as well as the house to the ground." she explains simply.

I motion for her to turn around again so that I can climb out of the tub. I use the towel to cover myself and start to dry off.

"Alright that problem has been taken care of, now we can all rest a little bit easier." I make sure she's still looking away as I put on my night gown.

"Yes was tonight quite as enjoyable for you as it was for me?" I can hear the smirk in her voice.

I pick up Eleanor as she walks up to me again and make my way to my bed. "Most of the evening wasn't enjoyable but the end was probably my favorite." I say tiredly as I start to yawn.

Avery comes to the side of my bed and waits for me to climb up into it, once I do Eleanor curls up beside me on my pillow.

"That's good to hear." She smiles and gently moves a hand through my damp sort of curly hair, which I quickly move away from the touch.

"Goodnight Master Ciel. I'll see you in the morning." She leans in and kisses Eleanor on the top of the head earning a gentle mewl in reply.

As I lay against the pillows my thoughts can't help but wander to the man I saw at the party tonight...could that really have been him?

It doesn't take long for me to fall asleep, my dreams formulating somewhere in the back of my mind-if only I had walked up to the man just to make sure it wasn't him...sadly to my disappointment he turns and Avery is looking down at me.

Has Avery taken his place? Even in my dreams?

**:D Love you!**


	15. Is this for real?

**Hi! I totally forgot to post this up and I am very sorry. so you get two chapters coming your way. WARNING: Yaoi sex! :D Please enjoy! And don't mind formatting cuz it always ends up different than in the open office document.**

For a year, things were quiet and...very boring. My reputation grew quickly as I talked and bought my way through life. I practically owned all of London and most of my assets still hated me. Old men can hold a grudge.

My assets seemed to be afraid since Donald died after he tried to defy me. But I know that they are trying to still get rid of me.

Eleanor was full grown and has gotten more lazy and annoying. I see her laying down most of the time and mostly on the roof. Damn cat...  
My servants had proven more useful and my house has been taking less damage thanks to the help of Avery and Agni...or they've been doing everything themselves behind my back...not that it matters.

My fifteenth birthday had passed about a month ago. Everyone had pointed out how much taller I've gotten and how my outfits seemed to be more adult and sophisticated. It was mostly Nina's doing, as if I'd waste time and energy picking out the way my clothes should look. Soma pointed out that I still had a face of a girl (then apologizing and exclaiming he meant no disrespect). I would have loved to have hit him in the head with something very hard! My hair has grown longer but every time it went pass my shoulders I would have to cut it again.

...That mark, the dull contract in my eye did not disappear. It was a pest to my mind(but at the same time a little relieving) . As if it was trying to give me hope. It was a nuisance.

I walk down the quiet hall not paying attention to where I am going. I need to get to the library to look at some documents but I take my time. Avery has been nagging me to examine them or else she wouldn't make dessert for me. No matter how much older I get my taste in sweets will never disappear. But that is one weakness she holds over me.

"Ah." I mutter as I look at the library doors. I hear some rustling from within the room. That better be just a window open.

I curiously open the door quietly. I look in and my heart stops. I seriously want to kill myself right now.

My scarred eyes widen as my jaw is open in shock.

"Nn~A-Agni. T-there, please."

T-This can't be happening right now. Not in MY library!  
A blush creeps onto my cheeks as anger fills my mind.  
This scene is...it just...

Soma is bent over both armrests of the big chair set behind a desk. His hands grips the armrest so tight his knuckles turn white. His hair is messy and clings to his face. Soundless gasps leave his open lips as his body rocks into the taller being behind him, his hips rising to meet with each thrust. His bottom half is naked and his pants seem to be missing.

Agni stands strong behind his god with his left hand on Soma's left shoulder and his god hand on Soma's right hip. He grunts as he thrusts into their synced rhythm, his pants lay around his ankles.

…...

H-How did this happen? Why can't I move?

I finally snap out of it and move my stiff muscles. My face is red as I look away.

"What the hell is this?" I scream, my voice matches my confusion. I look back as they don't notice me. I watch Soma's face, deep in ecstasy. His eyes open slightly and then widen as he sees me standing in the door way. He tries to say something but Agni thrusts harder into him.

My eye muscle spasms and I quickly make a run for it. The door slams behind me as I pretty much fall up the stairs heading towards my room.  
I run into my room and start pacing around. More like stomping.

What the hell? In my library? IN MY HOUSE? And they're men! It's disgusting! I want to shoot myself. They seem to want to finish so badly that they didn't care if a young boy were watching them! I stop pacing and grab at my hair. My eyes burn!

I hear a knock at the door and turn to glare at it.

"Ciel, it's Soma" I hear a calm voice say. I growl.

"GO AWAY! Get out of my house!" I yell out angrily. Soma opens the door and slowly comes in.

"Listen, please." He pleads as he steps closer to me. I step back but the back of my knees hit the edge of my bed. I hold my hand out as some sort of weak defense.

"No!" Soma stops and puts a hand on his hip.

"You put this upon yourself, little boy. You should have knocked." He says to me.

"Knocked? It's my fucking house, you idiot!" I shout out clenching my fists. Soma continues his way towards me.

"You need to listen to me." He says sternly. I can't move. The bed was in the way. I need to get away!

"No!" Now I just sound childish. I am about to climb over the bed to run but Soma grabs my hands. I struggle to release his hold on me but he is strong. Why am I still so weak? I pull back desperately in a last attempt to get away but that turns out to be a BIG mistake.

We both lose our footing and cascade onto the soft sheets of my bed. When we settle, I stare up at him horrified.

He is laying on top of me, his hands still grasping mine on either side of my head. He is so close. I feel my face get hot and I start to push him away.

"G-Get off me!" I order as I squirm under him. Soma's tanned face shows a hint of red as he tries to get off but he slips against the silk comforter with my flailing under him.

"Don't do that.." he mutters as he tries to hold me still by placing his hands on my hips. I push at his shoulders getting more anxious.

"A-Avery!" I yell. I hear her shuffle into the room and both Soma and I look towards her. She covers her mouth which is forming into a mocking smirk.

"Oh, my, Master Ciel. I knew you swung that way." My mouth drops open.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" I snap as Soma finally gets off me. He dusts his hands off and walks up to Avery. He whispers in her ear and her eyes went wide and stares at him.

"I think it is time." He says. Avery nods at him and Soma leaves apologizing. She looks at me with amusement and sits on the bed next to me.

"You may be mature for your age but I doubt you know EXACTLY how the process works between a man and a woman...or a man and a man." She explains. I stare at her. What does she mean? I already know all that crap.

"I was tutored in this subject already. I taught myself." I inform her and sit up.

"You need to be taught by someone who has experience, my young lord. You need to know how to act when the situation rises up."

My face gets red again. Is she suggesting that she tells me these things? This is totally unnecessary!

I stare up at her cautiously, I did NOT like where this is going...someone with experience?

"Why would I want to re-learn the birds and the bees from a demon like you?" I mutter as I avoid eye contact with her.

She crosses her arms and stares down at me in disbelief. "Master Ciel, I think you need to realize that if _anyone_ teaches you about these things that it would be best to learn them from someone who is a master at it." She pauses for a second thinking over her words.

"Well, I sound full of myself when I say it like that but demons in general are the best at sinning, you understand where I'm coming from?" She asks casually as if the subject at all isn't mortifying.

"Yes!" I snap giving her a scowl. "But it's one thing if you're sinning as a man and a woman...but two men! Two men can't have children." My face is flush as I state the obvious. Avery rolls her eyes as her smirk slides back into place.

"Master Ciel...most people...have sex to feel the physical pleasure of it. Not just so they can have children."

I know, I know, I know! Don't talk about it! Don't put ideas in my head!

"I'm...not an idiot." My face feels like it's getting warmer by the second. I look back up at her, my anger rising at the words she said before.

"What did you mean that you _knew _I swung that way?" I ask offended.

Avery looks surprised for a second then a sad look starts to set into place.

"Master Ciel. I want you to understand that a relationship with a demon is completely forbidden. Those laws we talked about before? That's one of the worst ones to break."

My face settles into a blank look. "Excuse me?" I ask skeptically.

Avery suddenly looks confused. "What?"

"Don't you 'what?' me! What are you implying?" I snarl standing to get in her face as much as I can.

She suddenly looks neutral, her face calm and blank. "What do you think I'm implying Master Ciel?" she asks almost challengingly.

She can't be pointing out what I've been struggling with...have I really been that easy? Could she have gotten so close that she realized what I feel...or think I feel for Sebastian.

Why is she getting so serious about me...loving...a demon?

"Avery have you loved someone before?" I ask curiously earning a straight up glare from the maid, the first one I've ever seen.

"I told you to leave my past alone." She growls, making me internally wince.

"It was a simple question actually. You don't have to get so defensive." I argue.

I think about it a little more, if Sebastian...had kissed me that night which I'm pretty sure now that he did...would it had eventually led to..._that_?  
I blush at the thought of it. Sebastian's hands gripping at my hips pushing into me like Agni was doing with Soma...

In fact, my face wasn't the only thing heating up. My lower stomach is starting to tingle and only traveling lower. I pale and stare up at Avery in horror, she is smirking down at me as I notice that she is standing. She knew what was happening to me!

"Avery I want it to stop!" I cry out suddenly sounding like some frightened little kid.

Avery casually holds up two fingers. "Well Master Ciel we have two options..." she trails off.

I nod eagerly to her to continue.

She hesitates and raises an eye brow. "I don't know why I should be explaining this to you...since you taught yourself and all."

I scowl. "Don't mock me! I order you to tell me!"

Her smirk widens but she continues. "One is every time you have that little..." she clears her throat. "Problem. You take a cold bath to make it stop." I shiver at the idea, cold water?

"Option two being?" I ask uneasily.

She smirk widens. "Option two would be you handle it yourself."

I give her a blank look, how the hell do you do that?

I feel my face heat up again at the thought. I don't even want to know how the hell you do it yourself.

"No. I'd rather freeze to death then do that." I'm not going to let her know I don't understand...she'd probably make fun of me.

"Master Ciel I want you to understand that doing stuff like that to yourself is perfectly normal for a boy your age."

I feel my eye starting to twitch under all the irritation building. "I don't care what's normal for a boy my age." I growl in warning.

"I'm just saying Master Ciel. What you saw between Soma and Agni might look gross when you see it from the outside, but when it actually happens to you it definitely won't feel that way." She explains sounding sincere.

She makes another thoughtful look and then looks at me again. "Well, of course since you're still a virgin it'll hurt a little at first...just be sure to have lotion or oil for when you go at it." She smiles again almost innocently. "Or saliva will work just fine, keep that in mind."

My eyes are wide and my mouth open as I stare up at her, is she really serious? Why would I want to know any of this!

"Would you just stop talking about these things? Get out of my room!" I order pointing at the door.

She merely smiles. "Yes, Master Ciel." She bows to me quietly leaves.

I'm happy that I left Eleanor in my office...I can't deal being around her right now...she reminds me to much of him...

I walk over to my bed and flop back onto the mattress. I'm tired suddenly from all the raw emotion and stress surging through me in a five-ten minute process. The feeling from before is long gone, I'm glad I missed the cold bath, I don't want to sit in cold water.

To my dismay, the look on Soma's face is still plaguing my mind. The look that told me he was physically enjoying it like Avery said. Agni looked like he was enjoying himself as well even from his position...

I make myself think of something else. I don't want what happened to me before to happen. I lay my arm over my uncovered eye and finally start to relax. I'll feel better if I take a small nap for now right?

I keep my mind blank as I start to drift off to sleep.

I didn't know how late it is when I wake up. The sky is dark and the moon is shining gently through my window down at me. How long have I been out?

I sit up and look around the room. It is dark and I can barely make out anything, that is until I see him.

I look up at him annoyed as he stands a few feet from my bed, giving me an amused look.

"After today, Sebastian, the last thing I need to see is your little illusions haunting my bedroom." I sigh and rub at my eye.

I tense up when he walks a few steps forward stopping directly in front of me.

"S-Sebastian?" I sputter out quietly.

**Review!**


	16. Dreams

**Another chapter! WARNING: Yaoi and Self pleasure Enjoy!**

His mocking smirk, I always knew him for, settles on his face.

"Have you missed me while I've been away?" His hand reaches out and gently strokes my cheek, then slowly it trails up and slips my eye patch from my face.

"Where have you been?" I hear myself whine, tears start to pool in my eyes without my choice in the matter.

His red eyes are trailing over mine widening slightly at my on coming tears, I feel so pathetic...

"Young master..." He looks remorseful. Where is all this emotion coming from? He's always been stoic.

He moves closer to me, his knees setting on top of the mattress making it dip. Each leg comes to rest beside each of my hips, this feel so weird...him looking down at me like that.

His hand comes to cradle my face gently which I lean into the touch, I've been missing his warmth. He leans in and softly presses his lips to my own, this was that feeling! This is what I've been wanting!

I quickly wrap my arms around his neck so that he doesn't pull away and kiss back as much as I know how to. I feel so clumsy but I don't think he really minds, I can feel his lips curl into his smirk as we continue, when we finally break for air all you can hear is me panting for breath.

"I don't want you to ever leave me again. That's an order." I growl through my heavy pants.

He leans in again as if to kiss me which I move my face to meet his again, I whimper slightly as me moves to my ear instead, his tongue moving out to lick the inside.

"Yes my lord." He whispers running his fangs gently over my ear lobe. I shiver at the contact, this whole thing being a new experience for me but I want to try it once...I want to know what Soma felt earlier today.

That feeling from before started when he first set on this bed, the warm tingling feeling in my lower regions making me squirm slightly.

"Sebastian I-I don't understand whats happening to me..." God I sound so pathetic but I don't care. I want him to help me understand.  
His hands move down my chest and stomach and finally resting right between my legs. I look down and feel my face heat up, my trousers feel tight against me as the lump forms from under my clothes. Sebastian runs the palm of his hand over it gently creating friction and causing a moan from me.

"Nnnah. Sebastian!" I whine, this fantastic feeling starting to wash over me, I squirm a little more under his touch.

My eyes dart open and I shoot into a sitting position of my room, sweat is covering my body making my hair stick to my face.

That was a dream? I feel my heart sink, Sebastian really isn't back...is he? I flop back down on my bed feeling way more awake now, that dream was so real feeling...

I gently move my hands over my chest trying to mimic Sebastian's movement from the dream. My eye open in horror as my hands travel over the lump in my trousers.

I look down at the problem and growl out in frustration. You've got to be kidding me!

I try to think of what I'm going to do now, it's late and I don't want to take a cold bath this late at night. Besides Avery would hear the pipes working...damn her sense of good hearing!

Well I could always try...option two, and after that dream I got a better idea of what I do now. My pants get a littler tighter at the thought of Sebastian touching me that way.

Stop it! You're not making this any better for yourself!

I sigh in defeat, the only way I'm going to do this without getting caught is to...handle it myself.

I slowly unbutton all the buttons of my trousers sighing in relief at the easing of the tightness. Hesitantly I move my hand to touch the skin of my abdomen, come on Ciel...you can do this.

I slide my hand inside, my fingers moving over the small curls below my hand comes in contact with...that and already it feels so hot.

I shiver at the feeling that snaps through me as I grab a hold of myself pulling myself from my trousers against the colder air, experimentally I give it a small squeeze.

I gasp as the feeling intensifies this time, biting my lip so that I don't make noise.

I move my hand gently along my length, my other hand gripping to the sheets of the bed.

Don't make noise, don't make noise, don't make noise.

I continue my ministrations, squeezing and touching learning quickly what I like the feel of more. Moans are being caught in the back of my throat, my lip must be almost bleeding by how hard I'm biting to keep the noise down.

I don't notice though, the feeling I'm making myself feel being way more important at the moment.

I feel something building in my lower abdomen, my excitement is rising on what the feeling is. I work faster with my touches, my lower half starting to rock in rhythm with my hand.

The feeling intensifies even more, why didn't I do this before again?

The building is horrible. I feel like I'm about to explode, whats happening to me?

I take deep breaths through my nose, not trusting my mouth what so ever, there it's...right there!

I close my eyes tightly and tense slightly as a white liquid shoots from my appendage. "Ah!" I couldn't help that small noise that time, I feel too ashamed but at the same time I feel great.

That feeling is slowly disappearing. I hate to say that Avery was right but...she was. The feeling is a lot better then when you see someone else do it.

I look down at my hand which is covered in the weird smelling, sticky liquid. Sighing I get up and walk to my bathroom, I wash my hands in the sink and wander over to my dresser to grab a night gown.

As soon as I'm done getting dressed a knock comes at my door. I tense up but call out.

"Come in."

The door opens and Avery pops her head inside, Eleanor running in and onto my bed as the door open enough for her.

"Oh so you're all ready for bed?" She points out closing the door behind her.

I nod and yawn again, after that little experience I feel tired. I walk over to my bed and crawl into the covers, Eleanor is already on the bed looking up at me expectantly.

I pull my eye patch off and set it on the night stand as Avery goes to collect my clothes from the bathroom.

"Today has been pretty hectic for you, hasn't it?" she states smugly.

I frown and wave her off, petting Eleanor a bit so that she stops staring at me.

"Yes well hopefully you threw out that chair..."

"Well actually as I started to Soma told me that he'd keep it in their room." she mutters casually.

I glare at her and roll my eyes.

"Goodnight Avery." I mutter in an irritated huff, throwing the blanket over my head.

"Goodnight Master Ciel." she replies and leaves the room.

In the next week, all I had were dreams of Sebastian... Naughty dreams. Each time that I woke up, I became depressed but my manhood was always excited.

I think Avery knows. She made sure that I "overheard" her when she told Maylene that masturbation causes blindness. Damn demon.

Right now, Avery and I are in the shopping plaza sampling products from my dessert shops and examining new products from my toy shops.

"That caramel cake is a good concept, don't you think, Master kyne?" Avery asks me as we travel through the flea market. I stay silent. The concept was good but the ingredients were ghastly. Time to find a better dessert chef.

I notice that my demon maid is not at my side and turn around with curiosity. Her eyes hold focus and concentration that I almost do not want to bother her.

"What's wrong?" I ask loudly enough to snap her out of her thoughts. She looks at me with narrow eyes.

"Something is amiss, Master. Please stay here until I am done checking our surroundings." Avery says as I nod to her. She disappears into the crowd. I look around at the boring booths. I shrug and continue walking. The people are bustling around these booths and their trinkets that are overly priced. Humans just like to look at shiny colorful objects and can't seem to stay still.

Then my feet suddenly still in their movement. I...I feel...I look around, feeling eyes on me. Even though there are a lot of people around, enough to restrict your movement, I still see those mysterious green eyes. A young girl, about 13, stares at me from across the courtyard with blank eyes. She has short silver hair and wears a trench coat around her neck like a cape. But that's all i can see as I notice a taller figure behind her.

This man looks like some kind of servant, like a butler, and he is smirking at me. I continue to stare, panic starting to rise in my chest. Something is definitely wrong with them. Where's-?

"Master Kyne." I hear Avery's low voice behind me. I turn quickly to look, almost relieved. A small pang of guilt hits me as she glares at me. I guess I "forgot" to stay still. She gets closer to me so that she can talk to me but then she stills, looking in the same direction I was just a second ago.

Then she looks down at me with new alertness.

"It would be very highly recommended to follow my 'suggestions', all the time. Instead of wandering off by your self."

I cross my arms in defiance. That is almost how a mother with a child would act.

"I'm not a child, Avery. I can take care of myself." I say, not catching myself. If I can take care of myself then why do i need servants or even a demon? Avery gives me a glare that states the same question. She then stands beside me and puts a hand gently onto my back.

"Now, if you will, please let's make haste to the house. Those reports won't finish on their own." Avery says with a smile. But there is something that is weird with her. Something she is keeping from me...

I groan in irritation at the sound of paper work.

"Fine." We head out of the market place but I can't seem to get those blank green eyes out of my head. There is just something...never mind. I shouldn't be worrying about a little girl anyway.

**Review!**


	17. Pray to Your Demon

**Well, here it is! (finally -.-') Busy, Busy life. Member my writer friend and I do not own Kuro, except for Avery, the little girl and her butler :D Hope you like it!**

"What is this?" I ask, reading the piece of paper in my gloved hand. Avery stands in front of my desk with her hands resting on the front of her maid outfit.

"Well, it appears to be a letter of request, my lord." Avery says in a tone that tells me she thinks I'm being stupid. I glare up at her and she just smiles back at me anticipating my next move. I look back at the letter.

It is from the head of the food branch of my company. He says that the branch is slowly losing funds because the lack of quality in the ingredients we use. He requests better and more exotic ingredients for both the restaurants and the bakeries around Europe so that business can pick back up. He ensures higher profits than before. He suggests some ingredients from Thailand and some of them I have never even heard of before. Litchi and Rambutan; what the hell are those? He goes on saying that trading with the Thailand market is best and should buy more food from them since they are making good profits.

"This is ridiculous." I say as I toss the paper to the far corner of my desk. I take my pen from behind my ear and continue with the reports. Avery clears her throat and grabs the paper.

"If I may, Master Ciel." She asks. Sure, why not. I have a bit of respect for her opinion. I shrug my answer.

"I think you should consider his request. There are details that you should have spotted." I look up at her, putting the pen down. Was she questioning my skills? I am about to say something but she puts a finger to her soft lips and smiles.

"Think about it. The world is changing. So is the quality of the food trade. Mr. Benoit is very experienced in his field of work and apparently is following which country provides the best ingredients. You also noticed that your restaurants are starting to decline in profits. It is because the raw materials you are obtaining are starting to be poorly grown." Avery explains, placing the letter back in front of me. I frown, still hesitant. Should i really be dealing with this? I guess I have to since it is my company...or my "mother's" company.

Not only will I gain more profits, I also gain a connection with the southern Asian islands, show my employees that I am willing to change and catch up with the modern era, and have a better image.

I continue to stare at Avery. She's waiting for an answer; unmoving.

"Your reputation of a woman owning a company as big as mine will increase, no? And a little excitement will indeed be good for us." I state, putting my head in my hand. Avery shrugs and smiles mischievously.

"All for the sake of the company, Master Ciel. And yes, I have been bored recently."

I stand up and walk past her. I then stop as I remember something.

"One thing that I wanted to ask." I say not turning towards her. I've asked her about this many times and still she has not given me a straight answer.

"Yes?"

"Last month, out in the market place...the girl..."

"Please, Master Ciel. Give me time. All I have are theories to who she and her butler are. I am so close. I promise I'll have something soon." At least, the answer is a bit different now. She sounds apologetic.

"I'll be waiting. In the mean time, buy some tickets for a ship to Thailand. I am sure you already contacted the person in charge of the overseas fruit and spice trading." I say quietly and walk out the door.

Within the next couple of days we're leaving the house, I don't even want to think about leaving the three morons at my home. They come to see us off in the open entrance to the house, the three of them standing side by side of each other in front of me like always.

I stop in front of them and sigh heavily, Avery is standing by the door patiently.

"I want this house in one peace when I return." I state calmly.

"Yes, Young Master." they quickly say in unison.

I frown, my eyes raking over the three, which makes them start to fidget nervously.

"I know I can count on the three of you as of late, just please don't disappoint me. And please-"

"Ciel! Where are you going nooooooooooow!" I turn just in time to have Soma tackle me and send us both to the floor. My face flushing deep red, I quickly shove him off of me.

"It's no concern on yours what I do! I have business to attend to." Avery comes to my side immediately with her hand reaching out for mine, I push myself off the floor easily ignoring the gesture.

Agni is suddenly at Soma's side helping him to his feet, I quickly roll my eyes and turn to Avery as Soma's voice starts it whiny pitch again.

Bard, Finny and Maylene are suddenly gushing to the left of me- probably absorbing that slight word of praise like a sponge. "All of you stay out of trouble and don't destroy the house. I'm not exactly sure when we'll be returning, I'm sure Avery will keep you all posted."

Avery gives her small formal bow. "Of course, my lord."

Then just as Soma begins another attempt at an argument, we're out the door and Avery closing the door firmly behind us. My things are already packed and strapped nicely to the carriage in the front of my home, the driver (hand chosen by Avery) has his face mainly covered by a hat, his eyes directed in front of him and no where towards me.

Just the way it should be.

I look back at my closed front door, hearing the loud group inside chattering away. Why couldn't _my_servants be that way? What was he trying to pull anyways? Getting annoying people like them...barely good for anything...

Avery open the door to the carriage and I slip inside, her lithe body sliding in a few seconds after me.

Only for protection.

I frown at the thought, as if _he_wasn't good enough to protect me all by himself. What was the point?

Avery sits across from me and knocks twice on the glass window behind her which signals the driver to move. Her eyes move straight to me but my attention is turned to the people outside as we pass, I can see that she's watching me wanting to say something.

After a few minutes of silence I get irritated of the eyes burning holes in my face.

"Is there something you're wanting to get off your chest Avery?" I ask without turning my head, my eyes barely move to so much as glance at her.

"You seem troubled lately...something always seems to be on your mind." She tilts her head slighlty. "It just doesn't seem to be like you."

I snort at that. "Don't worry about where my mind goes. I'll stay put to the task at hand."

Avery smiles at me which I quickly retaliate with a glare. "What?"

Her smile widens. "Where has your mind been wandering lately? After the display of a certain Indian prince-"

My face heats up in an instant. "Avery that's enough!" I cover my face with a gloved hand. Why does she even have to push it?

Her snickering grabs my attention again but I don't dare to look at her, once again my eyes are trained at the scenery as we pass.

After an hour or two, the scenery of the forest gets denser. The sea port the ship is suppose to launch off is in a completely different part of the coast so we have to cross through this thick forest just to get to the port city. Going around would have taken forever so this is the only way.

As I stare at the dark greenery, I start to have this odd feeling like we are being watched. I look over at Avery and she stares back at me with a look that seem to agree with my thoughts.

Suddenly, the carriage feels like it falls from under me as one side tips and crashes into the ground like a wheel had just fell off. Glass shatters around me as i feel arms hug me and my body smashes against my maid's. The carriage is on its side and I hear the fading sounds of the horses. I also hear the driver outside groan. I look up at Avery wanting answers, glass falls from my hair and onto her chest. Avery is bleeding from her arm, where a shard of glass had pierced deep within her skin. She looks down at me with a concerned look.

"Are you okay, Master Ciel?" She asks me. I am about to answer but then Avery squeezes me tightly and we jump out of the carriage in a fraction of a second before the carriage and driver are crushed to pieces by a tree. My eyes widen as I see a feminine figure holding the bottom of large tree. What the hell? A woman wearing a gothic dress and her hair up in pig tails usually cannot wield a tree as a weapon. Is she a demon?

"Oh, damn it! I missed!" The woman complains picking up the tree. I look away as parts of the driver stick to the bark as it is lifted up.

Avery and I land softly on the mossed ground but only have a second to breathe before the tree hurls towards us, smashing and destroying everything in the way. Avery tightens her grip around my waist and jumps over the flying tree. She then adjusts me in her arms so that one arm is under my knees and the other held up my back.

"This is degrading!" I yell as she runs behind a tree and quickly sets me down.

"I'm sorry, Master Ciel. I'll find other ineffective ways to dodge trees while at the same time keep you safe." She says disappearing from my sight. I look around the tree to try to see what is happening but I see no one. Where the hell-?

"There's my cute little boy." I spin around in a panic. That demon smiles psychotically at me and her red eyes glow redder and adding to the horror of everything, she is also floating above the ground. She makes a move to charge at me but Avery comes from the side, drop kicking the demon in the side, and sending her flying.

"For your information, he is not yours." Avery declares. Then thunder booms and right after rain starts like a waterfall.

"Oh dear. Come master Ciel." Avery adjusts my coat so that it covers my head. "There is a church near by. I will explain then." She pretty much is screaming over the sound of the water and wind. Quickly, we walk along the brush and keep under the trees to have as much cover as we can. The cover only does so much, though. The whole time I am trying to keep my face dry by wiping it against the fabric of my coat but it is no use. My face and bangs are drenched and my nose starts to run.

"What about that demon?" I yell back to my maid.

She hesitates for a moment, her eyes scanning the area in one quick sweep. "She's gone." Avery answers finally, as she holds me close.

This has to be the worst day I have had since I turned 16.

I mean, really. Avery is a demon, isn't she? We could have avoided the whole scenario! If Sebastian was...

Never mind. This isn't the time.

I feel Avery grip my shoulders keeping me on track. We can't go any faster because of the thick brush. Without me, Avery could probably speed through and not even get a single drop of water on her but that is pretty much impossible now.

Am I holding her back? Why is she even serving me? What is really going on? If I don't start getting answers, I think my head will explode.

The sound of knocking on wood snaps me out of my thoughts. I notice that we are at a small stone built church. The sacred cross at the top signals passerbys of a sanctuary when they find themselves lost or in need to pray to their god during a long trip. I wouldn't be surprised if there is a god because of all the "supernatural" events I have been through. As the saying goes, I will believe it when I see it and I still have yet to see any action being taken against the demons that are possibly roaming the earth.

The wooden doors creak open and a priest appears. He has light dirty blond short hair, wearing round glasses.

"Oh dear, please come in before you catch a cold." The kind priest ushers us in and Avery thanks him. Right when we step in, I feel a weird shift in the air. I think others did, too, because there are only two people who are praying, the others that seem to have worked for the church look back at us with curious expressions. A couple nuns nervously walks away after staring at us, the priest gives us a warm smile as he looks us over.

"Follow me, please. We have an extra room you can use to warm yourselves." He says leading the way.

"Thank you for your hospitality, father. It is very much appreciated." Avery politely says. This church is exactly as it should look. The brown wooden benches facing the large cross in the back. The almighty Christ sleeps motionless on the wooden cross overlooking his followers. This church looks like it doesn't get many donations because it is small and there are no extravagant windows or other qualities like the churches in the city. Then how and why is it still running?

The priest brings us further into the church and we come across the first door on the left. There are many other doors lining the same wall which means that those are probably rooms. The door opens and the priest leads us in. Candles have been lit already revealing a small cot and an unused fireplace.

"Please, rest here. I will return with food and drink." The priest continues to smile at us with an innocent look.

"That's not necessary. You have already done enough already. We'll leave when the rains let up." Avery says giving a sweet smile back. Sometimes she can play that part a little too well, It is almost disturbing.

"No, no! It is the lord's pleasure. Stay as long as you like!" The priest then leaves and closes the door leaving Avery and I in a very small room.

"Like hell we're staying here longer than we need to." I blurt out laying down on the cot in my wet coat. Avery goes over to the fire place and throws a couple of small stray logs into it. Then she grabs a candle from the shelf to try and light a fire. The logs slowly light up, making the room a bit brighter.

"The rain will stop in a couple of hours, Master Ciel. I'm sure you can wait till then." She says pushing me up suddenly and making me stand. My coat is pulled off in seconds and is hanging near the fireplace. "In the mean time, we will take advantage of the kind man's hospitality."

"The ship will probably take off by the time we even get within five miles of the city." I point out angrily, sitting back down onto the cot.

"I have a back up plan, so no worries." Avery smiles sweetly to me. I glare at her. It is the back up plan that worries me but what I really want to know is what happened earlier.

"It's your fault that we're here in the first place." I accuse. Sebastian would never- my eyes widen and I push away the thought pattern, I will not be lowered to this..condemned the rest of my life to comparing everyone to _him_.

I see her frown for a second and then sigh. "Always blame the woman." She says dramatically. I feel my eye twitch in annoyance, I think the stress is getting to me.

"That's not it! You-" I am cut off when she suddenly appears in front of me and puts a manicured finger on my lips. She is bent at the waist and towering over me.

"Now, now. Silence is golden, especially in a house of worship." Avery gets a stool and places it on the ground near my feet. She sits down and starts untying my boots. I stay silent, waiting for her to explain.

I wait patiently my eyes never leaving her as she carefully unties my boots and gently slides them from my feet, this seems familiar...

_After a long day of tracking down suspects of the new murder case, another chore from the Queen of course- it was nice finally walking into my own bedroom at the end of the day._

The door clicks softly closed behind me, I walk over to my bed and flop down tiredly on the mattress my back leaning back slightly as my arms hold me from either side. My eyes are on him-always on him...his tall dark form looms over me his eyes a piercing crimson.

_It was strange...they always seemed to be almost glowing._

_My eyes narrow as his eyes roam over me, it's only been a few months...since I've come back home._

"Well? Get on with it." I order my chin held high.

_I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared of him..._

_He hesitates for only a second, his lips beginning to turn into a small frown but instead they turn upwards in a smile- a smile that doesn't reach his eyes._

"_Yes, my lord." He mutters a small apology and kneels down in front of me his gloved hands reaching out to grab the laces of my knee high boots tied in the elegant bow at the top._

It was awkward...having someone other then Tanaka doing this, undressing me and getting me ready for bed. Because of what he was I couldn't help but test him, seeing how far loyalties really lie for a demon and his contractor.

_As my second boot is untied his hand comes underneath my leg, he easily pulls the boot off without so much as pulling my foot forward. As the boot comes off his hands gently caressed my leg from the back of my knee, down the back of my calf and ankle._

_His eyes look back up into mine as if he's expecting a reaction from the weird contact made but instead I pull my foot from his grasp._

_His eyes shine with slight curiosity, I bring my clothed foot up and hold it in the air right beside his face. The look in his eyes quickly turns to something dark that I can't place but right away I know that he doesn't like it._

_I smirk and nudge the side of his face with the tip of my foot, his smile has gone his lips pulled into a tight line._

"_Can't you take a hint? I know you're kind isn't that stupid." Hesitantly he takes my foot in his hands again._

"_Kiss it." _

_He hesitates again, his eyes quickly glancing at my foot before his eyes are straight right back into mine. Slowly he starts to lean forward, his lips coming out slightly to make contact. I quickly rip my foot away from his hands._

"_I want your lips to touch skin." I growl out in warning._

_With a small sigh he pulls my sock from my foot, my heart starts to race as he leans in again his lips coming out to place a gentle kiss on the top of my foot._

"_Was that satisfactory my lord?" He voice sounds almost strained, that was refreshing._

"_Your hesitance needs work. When I give an order I expect it followed without question." I state calmly._

_His eyes are on mine again and a smile comes to his lips, this time he seems amused. I frown as he places his right hand over his chest bowing slightly._

"_Yes, my lord."_

Avery's obnoxious voice brings me back to reality again.

"Daydreaming again? Honestly my lord what is it you think about so often?"

I scowl at her teasing voice.

"I can untie my own damn boots Avery. I don't need help from the likes of you- now would you stop stalling and get on with this nonsense you've dragged us into?" I snarl impatiently.

The teasing air around her quickly stops and her face slowly pulls into a frown. "I apologize."

She brings her hands to her lap and folds them elegantly, her eyes flashing some kind of guilty emotion.

"I'm sorry for the carriage, I...hadn't noticed the presence until just before it tipped over."

I feel my face scrunch up in distaste. "Didn't notice the presence? What were you doing? Enjoying the damn scenery!"

She quickly brings a finger to her lips, her eyes showing me she's obviously annoyed.

"Express your anger in another way then yelling- the humans are roaming around not to far from the door and can surely hear you." She harshly whispers.

"I want an explanation Avery." I demand, quieter then before.

"It's not that I was not paying attention my lord. There was no presence out there until I felt something hit the carriage. It is not uncommon for demons like myself to cloak their aura to other demons."

I pause and think it over, something like this never happened before...because they fought everything else from Death God to Angel it had never been another demon.

"Well this is just perfect. What are we going to do now? Stuck here in some ridiculous holy house of God."

**:D Thanks for staying with us!**


	18. Knowing Your Place

**Oh? What is this? Is this chapter 18 of A demon's contract? Why yes it is! Thank you all for staying with us. We love you all and hope for continued support! My partner finally got steady internet and we hope it continues and her computer doesn't start freaking out! We are getting started on 19! Hope you all enjoy this lovely moment of awesome reading!**

Avery gives me an amused look.

"You should feel at peace in a place like this. It IS a holy sanctuary where you can pray away your worries. You act as if the sins of your past will be coming to haunt you."

God, she can be annoying. Her insubordination is really getting on my nerves. She is becoming a little too comfortable with me.

I was worried that maybe something "holy" like this church could have put limitations on the demoness but, sadly, it looks like I was worried for nothing. This place probably isn't a real house of worship- with it sitting far out of the way from civilization.

"Enough, don't talk about useless things. There's just something off about this church especially since it looks like it was randomly here, no houses or old roads to lead through to it?. That's not suspicious to you?" I ask, crossing my arms.

"Of course, it is, master. Which is why I suggest exploring the church and seeing if there is anything to be concerned about."

" I don't need any 'helpful' suggestions from the likes of you." Like I was going to do as she says in the first place. My maid needs to know not to be so intimate with her master.

I watch as her smile tightens a bit her lips refusing to frown at my sudden attitude. "As I said, it is only a suggestion Master Ciel." She gave a short bow. Before I can say another word a knock sounds at the old wooden door Avery walks over gracefully and answers the door.

"Ah, hello miss." It's the voice of the Father from before.

"May I have a minute of your time, please? I would like to ask you a couple of questions...so that I might help you further this evening?" I can't see him but I already know the grin from before is plastered to his face.

"One moment if you please?" Avery asks gently and closes the door until you could hear a soft 'click' and footsteps fade out down the hall. She returns to my side her face a bit more serious then before. "What are your orders Master Ciel?"

My eyes narrow at her. "What are you talking about?"

"You say that this place is suspicious? Lets check it out then. There could be something happening here-"

"Out of the question. I have no interest in this place and would be happy to leave it as soon as possible. Is that understood?" I growl back warningly. "Something I don't like about you Avery? You have a mind of your own- a creature who is not completely tied down by her Master."

Avery's eyes widen for a moment and then her lips curl into a snarl. "Excuse me?"

I smirk up at her confidently. "Did. I. Stutter? I know you're not stupid- but you're a pathetic excuse for a demon. After tonight's failure...it's inexcusable." This wasn't about comparison anymore, it was about doing what needed to be done and efficiently.

"As a Phantomhive servant you should be able to accomplish anything. Mishaps like these? Are nothing to over look." I can remember the words as if he was beside me speaking them out loud.

Avery smiles up at me, something that I wasn't expecting. "I'm sorry Master but it's been a long while since you've called yourself after _that_name." She points out smoothly.

"An alias can't change a person Avery don't be stupid-"

"Really now? That's exactly what it seems like to me." She interrupts me.

I open my mouth to retort back but stop as I notice the black hair hanging above my eyes. I glare back to her the same smile back in place. "Explain what you mean."

"Certainly. You act no different than any man that walks the streets of London. Money grubbing with no real empathy for your fellow man. Since you've come back into power you've done nothing but worry about your funds and better ways to sell and buy products." She takes a deep breath and starts again. "The Phantomhive Estate. What do you think would your parents say if they could see you now-"

Before another word could be uttered from her lips I jumped from the cot my feet touching the cold stone floor as my hand lashes out to slap her hard across the face. My family ring which rested on my thumb as it always had left a nasty cut on her left cheek.

"Don't talk to me as if you knew my parents. _He_didn't even know them but he respected their titles and what they stood for. You should do the same." I looked down at my ring almost forgetting I had it on all evening a small smudge of blood rests on the band. I wipe it away easily and gently caress the beautiful dark stone, I can barely remember him now- how his face used to look.

"If the Queen were alive today...who knows where I would be. Angela had made sure I was blacklisted way before her death." I mutter more to myself then anyone as I remember the young Queen and her body stitched up and help together like some...monster.

"New successors can sometimes bring new beginnings-" Avery mutters back quietly, her hand placed against her bleeding cheek.

"Shut up." I look back over to her. "I don't know how you figure you can tell me about my life and how I can live it- if you don't want me to pry into your past...then stay the hell out of mine." I grab my wet boots and start to slip them back on, there isn't any more time to waste here- that demon can show back up at any time. "My father was a great man and I plan to follow in his footsteps. I will serve my country better then any Queen ever could." I finish as I quickly lace up both boots and stand. Maybe I should go and check things out...

"Go out and do what he asks." I motion towards the door with my head. "Keep him distracted enough so that I can check the place out I want you to do the same where ever he takes you. Understood?"

Avery nods as she pulls her hand away from her face the wound already gone. She bows to me elegantly a hand over her heart. "Yes Master Ciel."

Avery wanders in and out of the room quickly, barely making a sound. I listen hard for a moment hearing the faint mumbling down the hall from the priest and Avery as they exchange words and then slowly their footsteps fade off.

I take this as my cue to snoop around. If there is something weird going on, then I will definitely find out. Even when I am not working under the queen anymore, i still feel the need to do some good.

I slink out of the open door, my boots clicking loudly against the stone floor. I head down the narrow hall and turn a corner, which leads to another hallway. This hallway leads to an altar, I hesitate for a moment noting that the alter looks nothing you would find in a regular church.

Satanists.

A deep red tapestry hangs down behind the alter on the wall, suspicious I peek behind it only to see that it's hiding another dark hallway. I move onward my heart pounding in my chest, it was getting to close for comfort. It was like with Joker and his gang before...

It isn't long when a door comes into view, it looks nothing like the old rustic wooden doors like back in my room, this one much newer and the door handle looked nothing like any of the other ones here at the church. It seems bigger and well maintained. There is also a gigantic padlock, locking the two black handles together.

Now, I think my suspicions are just. I don't think that a church like this would be hiding something that would need a lock like that. I'm going to have to find Av-

"Hey!" I hear a grown man's voice. I turn and look back down the hallway a small break in the tapestry and I see two shadows flash by. Quickly I make my way back to the end of the hall and stick my head cautiously outside the hidden hallway. A small child about nine or ten is crawling underneath one of the churches benches to get away from the older man chasing them.

"Get back here you little shit!" The man snarls as he just barely grabs the child by the ankle, with one yank across the stone floor both of their knees scrape against the stone and start to bleed.

I reveal myself from behind the tapestry and make my move, quickly I grab the nearest iron candle stand that's almost as tall as me and approach from behind.

The man wraps his arms around the struggling child who then lets out a strangled scream. Knowing that he's distracted with the child I swing hard into the back of his head with the candle holder and almost instantly he drops the child, his hands grabbing at the fresh split into his child scurries away before the man lands face first on the stone floor.

I jab the man's body with my boot a couple times but after no response I throw the candle stand to the ground with a loud 'clang'.

"You better get outta here or else they'll get you, too!" The child cries, it's voice too high pitch to be a boy. She claws at my pants as she tries to pull herself up and steady herself.

"How did you get here? Your clothes and hair they look..." I trail off my hand gently grabbing a piece of her hair which looked dirty and ruthlessly cut sort in several different places.

"They cut all of our hair this way...it's helps get rid of some of the lice..." She sniffled as she finally pulled herself up blood smearing from her knee onto my pants.

"There are others like you? Where?"

She looked hesitantly over towards the tapestry. "I-I don't really know. They take us to different parts of this place all of the time." She was lying obviously, probably suspicious that I worked with the church.

"I don't work with them you know. Me and a...friend are here trying to find out whats going on here." I tried to explain quickly. She starts to get nervous and backs away from me a couple steps.

"Wait..!" Escapes from my lips but the small girl runs into the kind priest that Avery was with.

"My, My. It's rude to run around through the church's halls, beautiful." The Priest smiles which sends disgusted chills down my spine. Where the hell is Avery? She's not with him.

The Priest grabs the girl by her waist and holds her tight. The girl kicks and screams, trying to get out of the man's grasp.

"No! I'm not gonna go back in there, stupid, crazy Priest! Please!" The girl squeals. "Run, get out while you can!" She yells at me. I take a step back, about to follow her advice. The Priest's glasses glint as he moves closer to me.

"Now, we can not have any of that. I still need to show the young master the rest of the church." The Priest's voice lowers with excitement. A shadow envelopes over me from behind and before I can react a cloth is thrown over my face, I feel my body get weak and slack and then everything goes black.

….Mumbling. I hear people talking but it's hard to make out. I feel a bit deaf and my eyes won't open. What happened?

"...high price." The priest says. I start coughing as the stench of urine registers in my awakening mind.

"...the hell..." I mumble. I finally open my eye and try moving my hands. My wrists feel heavy and cold. I look down and notice that they are bounded by damp grimy rope. I can barely move them!...and I'm suppose to be a man.

I try sitting up and look around. My eyes widen at the sight. There are a lot of iron cages here. But there are more children in those cages. The children look like they were stockpiled in these cages with barely any room to move. Sobbing is heard through out the room and pathetic pleas calls out to the Priest.

The young girl from earlier is unconscious next to me with the same restraints. My eyes finally lands on the Priest and see that he is staring at me, probably had been for a while..

"Oh, is the young master awake already?."

I glare at him, scooting closer to the wall behind me. This isn't good. Everything in here...reminds me of back then.

Where the hell is Avery?

The Priest steps closer. His gaze ever so observant and calculating. I stay frozen until his hand reaches down towards my face. He grabs my face roughly and moves me around like a muzzled prized dog.

"Young, beautiful and adolescent. What perfect property with the potential of long lasting durability. Your price will be high to say the least. You should feel lucky, young master. You are ensured to be sold to a rich duke in no time at all." The Priest's fingers stop gently over my eye patch.

"But the price will plummet if there is an imperfection under this..." The man's fingers start to slip under the cover protecting my most precious secret.


End file.
